More Than The Eyes Can See
by gngn052
Summary: Meet Son Asami and Kiba Hitsuguya as they go though adventures in the Yu-Gi-Oh World along side the others. On the way they try to find their way back to their world, and their families but what happens when they find out that they were in Ancient Egypt before and that they have families there in the Yu-Gi-Oh World. Guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Okay so I have this story on Wattpad and decided to put it on here as well so...onto the prologue! Story Start!**

"' 'mi, let's go play!" A young boy said. He was only three years old with long black hair that was tied behind him. His dark obsidian colored eyes shined with innocence as he looked back at his little sister. The girl was only younger than him by a year so she was only two. She, unlike any of the members in her family, had dark brown hair and dark blue colored eyes. She stumbled after her brother.

"Now, Gohan, you be careful with your sister okay? Don't wonder off too far." Their mother called out. She had long black hair that was kept in a bun except for a bit of hair that framed her face. Her bangs stopped just short of her own obsidian colored eyes. Gohan nodded and the woman turned to the girl. "Asami, you listen to your brother okay?" The little girl nodded showing her understanding. "Okay then, go play." The two kids cheered and ran off. A man with black spiky star like hair and the same obsidian colored eyes, walked over holding a large fish.

"Hey Chi, when's dinner?" The woman sweat dropped at her husband's question.

'Same old Goku...' Chi thought.

Gohan was chasing after his sister since he was 'it'. He quickly caught her since she was slower than him and quickly ran as Asami started to chase after him. After a bit of running he noticed that she was no longer chasing after him.

" 'mi?" He called out. No answer. "Asami?" Again no answer. Now worried deeply for his sister, Gohan ran around trying to find her. He called out her name multiple times but still received no answer. He finally stopped and fell to his knees crying.

Goku was about to go out to get some more wood since they were running out when he suddenly felt Asami's Ki disappear. He stopped dead in his tracks and quickly spread out his senses hoping to find his daughter's Ki but only found Gohan's Ki. It seemed as if his son was crying for his Ki was wavering. Goku quickly ran to Gohan's side and picked him up, patting the boy's hair for comfort.

"D-daddy, A-asami...she-she...disappeared..." The boy choked out. Goku only held Gohan tighter knowing that the boy was right, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He didn't know how he knew or why he seemed to be able to accept it so easily but he just did.

 **Okay so how was it? I really enjoy hearing-well reading your comments on my writing. Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling errors, English isn't my best subject. Till next time. ^.^/) Bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is chapter one. This story will take me some time to update once summer hits because of a summer program I'm in so I'm trying to put up a few chapters before that. And now Story Start!**

A young girl with black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes was playing in the sandbox of her backyard. She was trying to make a sand castle. Just as she turned to get more sand, she saw a girl with dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin appear right in beside her. The blackette's eyes widened and she got up, running inside shouting for her mom.

"Mommy! Mommy! I found a girl in my sandbox!" She reached her mother's side and tried to pull her mother outside but she wasn't strong enough. "Come look!" The girl's mother, Rin, smiled down at her, thinking that she had made up an imaginary friend.

"Oh? Well Kiba, do you know her name?" She asked, indulging her two year old daughter's over active imagination. The girl shook her head.

"No, she's sleeping and I didn't wake her up 'cause I came to tell you!" Rin grabbed Kiba's hand and walked with her to the backyard. She looked glanced over at the sandbox and then back at Kiba only to freeze and do a double take. There lying in the sand was a young girl just like Kiba had said. "See mommy, she's right there!" Kiba pulled away from her mother and ran to the sandbox.

"Oh my!" Rin ran over as well and kneeled by the girl to see if she was still alive. She put her ear against the girl's chest and listened for a heartbeat, sighing in relief when she heard it. "Kiba, bring down one of your blankets, we're going to take her inside and put her on the couch so she can sleep more comfortably." The blackette nodded and ran back inside. Rin gently picked the sleeping girl up before taking her inside before laying her on the couch and propping pillows near by so that if the girl moved, she wouldn't get hurt if she happened to fall. Kiba came down the stairs with a blue blanket in her arms.

"Here you go mommy!" Rin took the blanket from her, patted Kiba's head affectionately and then covered the still nameless sleeping girl. "Is she going to wake up soon? I wanna play with her!" Kiba declared. Rin smiled at her before picking her up and taking her to the kitchen with one last glance at the brunette on the couch.

"I'm not sure when she'll wake up but right now, let's make some lunch, I bet she'll be hungry when she does." Rin suggested. Kiba smiled widely.

"Yay! I'ma help mommy!"

Asami woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She sat up and looked around, taking in her surroundings. It looked like she was in someone's living room, the only question was who's. A girl who had black hair, blue eyes, and looked to be her age came in followed by a woman with brown hair like her own but with green eyes instead of blue ones.

"You're awake!" The little girl exclaimed happily. She ran to Asami's side. "Do you wanna play with me?" The woman walked over and patted the blackette's head.

"Kiba, calm down, the poor girl is probably wondering where she is." She knelt down in front of Asami and the girl scooted back slightly. "Hi there, my name's Rin and this is my daughter Kiba. What's your name?"

"A-Asami...Son, Asami." Rin smiled at her and Asami hesitantly sent a small smile back.

"Well Asami, are you hungry, we made some sandwiches for lunch." Asami nodded hesitantly and got up as Rin stepped back and motioned for the girl to follow her and Kiba.

"Honey, Kiba, I'm home!" A man with messy black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin came in. He was wearing a gray suit and carrying a brief case. Rin went over, a rag in her still slightly wet hands since she had been doing the dishes.

"Welcome home dear." She gave him a kiss to his cheek and smiled at him. There was a pitter patter of feet and the two adults turned to see Kiba running to them, a wide smile on her face.

"Daddy!" Kiba exclaimed happily as she ran to her father. He bent down and picked her up, spinning her around a nit before giving her a kiss on the forehead, earning himself some giggles.

"Hey there kiddo, did you behave while I was gone?" Hiro, her father, asked. Kiba nodded excitedly.

"Mhm, I even helped mommy make lunch!" Kiba then remembered about her new friend. "Guess what daddy!"

"What?"

"I found a girl in my sandbox! She appeared out of thin air!" Hiro's eyes widened at that. He looked over at Rin who only looked over to the stairs. There standing at the top of them and hiding behind the railing piller was Asami. Kiba wiggled her feet to show that she wanted to be put down. Once Hiro did put her down, she rushed up the stairs, grabbed Asami's arm and pulled her down. "Can I keep her? Please? I'll take good care of her!" Hiro looked over at Rin.

"I couldn't find her parents." She said with a sad look in her eyes. "She's all alone." Hiro smiled to lighten the mood and nodded to Kiba.

"She's not a pet Kiba but if she wants to stay here with us then I guess you can keep her as long as you promise to share your things with her." Kiba nodded excitedly and they turned to Asami for the girl's decision. Asami looked down as flashes of her family's faces came to mind. Tears came to her eyes when she thought of how she somehow knew she'd never be able to go back. She pushed the tears back and looked up at the family that was offering to take her in.

"...Okay." She agreed.

 **And that's a wrap. Took me forever to finish this but I finally did it. Yay! Till next time!** ^w^/) **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay for time skips because of lazy people not wanting to write a whole bunch of fillers! Story Start!**

Living with the Hitsuguyas' wasn't what Asami expected but she was happy there. Sure she missed her parents and her brother but she was content with her current life. It had been twelve years since she had appeared there and only a few months since she had found out about the show Dragon Ball Z.

 **~FlashBack~**

 _Kiba was channel surfing on the tv when suddenly she stopped at the sight of fighting. She stared at the tv for a while before turning to Asami who was sitting beside her reading a few books. The brunette was quite the nerd even though it didn't seem like it most of the time._

 _"Hey 'Sami?" Kiba asked. The tv was on low volume so that she didn't disrupt Asami's studying._

 _"Yeah?" The brunette didn't look up from her calculus book._

 _"What did you say your dad looked like?" Asami paused in the middle of turning the page and finally looked over to Kiba, softly closing the book._

 _"He was tall with jet black hair that spiked up in an odd star like shape and his eyes were obsidian colored. Why do you ask?" Kiba's eyes widened and she pointed at the tv. Asami looked over and froze. Son Goku was fighting against some unknow person. The unknown guy had black spiky flame like hair and the same colored eyes as Goku but was dressed in weird looking armor. Asami was in front of the tv in an instant. She stared at it and hesitantly reached out to touch the screen. "Daddy...? H-how?" Kiba slowly approached her and put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Asami? Are you okay?" Kiba asked cautiously. She had seen this show before and if Goku was her dad then that meant that the world of Dragon Ball Z was real but...on the show, Goku doesn't have a daughter. Asami didn't answer but she did turn to Kiba and hugged her as she silently cried, from sadness or relief, Kiba wasn't sure._

 **~End of FlashBack~**

Asami hadn't exactly taken the news of her home world being a tv show very well but she had grown to accept it and now wondered if other shows were real too. Kiba wondered about that too and even admitted that she wished Yu-Gi-Oh, a show that Kiba had shown her about a year ago, was real too. After watching the first season and a few episodes of the second season, Asami wished it was real too. The two weren't sure why but they felt attached to the characters.

"Hey 'Sami, dad is stuck at the office and mom is working overtime so they won't be home till late, what do you wanna do?" A now 14 year old Kiba said as she walked into the room. She didn't look much different then she did when she was a kid except that she grew out her curly black hair so it now reached her a bit past her waist, even when pulled into twin tails and that she had grown taller, though she was still shorter than most kids her age.

"How about some Yu-Gi-Oh?" Asami suggested. She on the other hand had changed quite a bit. She was really tall compared to Kiba, her skin tone had tanned slightly, she lost her baby fat fairly quickly, gained an athletic look, and her hair had grown to reach mid back even when in it's usual pony tail. Kiba nodded in excitement and plopped down on the couch next to Asami, who closed the book she had been reading before she got lost in her thoughts. Kiba grabbed the control and put on the show. They were watching episode 11, The Master of Magicians Part 1.

"Hey 'Sami?" The girl looked over at Kiba. "If you lived in the Yu-Gi-Oh World, what would you be? Duelist or non-duelist?" The blackette looked over at her. " 'cause I'd want to be a duelist." Asami thought about her answer for a bit. In her home world she would have been a fighter seeing as she had Saiyan blood within her but compared to what DBZ had shown her, her dad and brother get really strong while she was just barely the strongest person in this 'Real World' as Kiba had dubbed it. Her Saiyan blood was just that. Blood. It didn't make her stronger, it didn't make her transform into a giant ape, even though she still had her tail and loved to look up at the full moon. The only thing it did was give her the ability to heal faster than normal, heightened senses, a sixth sense and made her immune to normal sicknesses.

"I guess I would try my hand at dueling too..." She finally answered. It wasn't often they had serious conversations like this but that was because they were only serious when they needed to be.

"I think we'd be awesome duelist!" Kiba cheered back to her normal self. A grin spread out on Asami's face.

"Maybe we might even be able to defeat Yugi in a duel." She added. That set Kiba's determination off.

"Yeah! My new life goal will be to beat Yugi Muto in a duel!" Asami laughed at her antics before a bright light surrounded them and the tv started to glow. A forgotten memory came rushi back to Asami.

 **~Memory~**

 _A two year old Asami ran after her brother Gohan when she suddenly saw a bright light surround her. She suddenly felt very sleepy and the last thing she noticed before blacking out was that her hands looked like they were fading._

 **~End of Memory~**

"W-what's happening...wh-why do I suddenly feel...sleepy?" Kiba freaked in a tired voice. She noticed that she seemed to be disappearing and freaked out even more.

"T-this happened to me...before I got here." Asami explained between a yawn. No matter how hard they tried to fight the sleep off, it didn't go away. The light got brighter as the girls finally blacked out. When the light finally disappeared both girls were gone.

 **That's the end of chapter two! Where did Asami and Kiba disappear to? How come Asami just now remembered what had happened before she got to Kiba's world? Why am I asking questions I already know the answers to?...hmm oh well. Anyways I'll update soon.** ^.^/) **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm back. Anyways...Last time on Dragon Ball Z-no wait- Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh-nope still wrong...hmm oh yeah! Last Time on More Than The Eyes Can See-Yup that's it.**

 _"W-what's happening...wh-why do I suddenly feel...sleepy?" Kiba freaked in a tired voice. She noticed that she seemed to be disappearing and freaked out even more._

 _"T-this happened to me...before I got here." Asami explained between a yawn. No matter how hard they tried to fight the sleep off, it didn't go away. The light got brighter as the girls finally blacked out. When the light finally disappeared both girls were gone._

 **Present Time:**

Yugi Muto was on his way home. He turned the corner into an alley that would be a shortcut but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of an unconscious girl. She had long curly black hair that was up in twin tails, pale skin and was as short as he was, if not a few inches shorter. Her clothes, a pair of black shorts, and a white tank top, were slightly ripped. Yugi rushed to the girl's side and started to freak out wondering what he was suppose to do. His thoughts immediately went to his grandpa and he struggled to pick the girl up. He would take her to the Game Shop, his grandpa would know what to do.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called out as soon as he got home. He wasn't in the store so he guessed him to be in the backroom or upstairs. His grandpa came out of the backroom carrying a box. He dropped it at the sight of his grandson carrying an unconscious blackette.

"My, what happened to the poor girl?" He rushed over and helped him take her upstairs to the living room and they laid her on the couch.

"I don't know, I was coming home when I found her in an alley." Yugi said. Grandpa covered the girl with a blanket after examining her for any wounds. Luckily she didn't seem to have any though he did see a few old bruises.

"Let her rest Yugi, when she wakes up we can ask her what happened." The short teen nodded and the two males left the room.

 **~A Few Hours Later~**

Yugi was going to go check on the girl, per grandpa's request, when he saw that she was awake, sitting up and looking around.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked a bit hesitantly. The girl's head shot to him and her eyes widened at the sight of him. She struggled for words and Yugi decided to ask her name first. "Can you tell me your name?"

"K-Kiba Hitsuguya..."

 **I know it was short but that's all for now. Now for the pointless questions! Yay! Where is Kiba? I think we all already know where. Where's Asami? Why isn't she with Kiba? How will Kiba react to being in Yu-Gi-Oh? Will she accomplish her recently achived life goal of beating Yugi in a duel? Why did I start the chapter with the whole Last Time thing? Not even I know the answer to that last question. Well...Bye!** ^.^/)


	5. Chapter 4

**And we're back! I really have nothing to put here except to read the A/N at the end...so...Story Start!**

Kiba was inwardly freaking out. There standing in a ways from her was Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh. She knew that the Dragon Ball Z World was real because Asami was proof of that, but she didn't think the Yu-Gi-Oh World was real, though she had wished it to be.

 _'How did I-the light! Asami said she-wait Asami!'_ Kiba found her voice once more.

"U-um..." Assuming that Yugi had found her just like she had found Asami years ago. "W-was there another girl with me? She's tall with dark brown hair with a slight tan to her skin." Yugi shook his head.

"Sorry but I only saw you. I brought you to my grandpa's game shop. Are you okay? What happened to you?" Kiba quickly decided that telling him that he was a fictional character in a kid's show, was not a good idea. Sure she took Asami being from the DBZ World pretty well but that was only because she had seen her appear out of thin air. Yugi on the other hand just found her.

"I-..." She would go with the whole amnesia thing. "I don't remember..." She bowed her head, pretending to be sad about it, mentally thanking her parents for putting her into Preforming Arts unlike Asami who they put into Sports.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry-I didn't mean..." Yugi trailed off feeling bad for making her sad. He didn't know why but he didn't like seeing her like that. "...A-are you hungry?" He questioned, changing the subject. Kiba looked up at him and nodded after a moment's pause. "I'll go get you something-ah though I guess I should tell grandpa that you're awake." Kiba only nodded before he went back downstairs.

 _'Asami...Where ever you are I hope you're okay...'_ Kiba thought before she remembered her new life goal and she mentally smiled. _'Hey! I can finally do that!'_ Her mental smile fell though. _'But I'd have to wait until Yugi is at his best so that would mean I have to wait til the Ceremonial Duel...Oh Asami is gonna hate that.'_

 **Yeah I know it's short but that's all I could come up with at the moment. I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to see a few season 0 episodes first or if you wanted me to just go on into season 1. Let me know kay? Now then, time for the pointless overveiw! Kiba's awake now and seems okay but we still don't know where Asami is. Is she okay? Is she still in the alley? Who's going to find her if she is? And the most important question of all: Where's the Millennium Puzzle? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Oh and I will need an answer to the episode thing to continue...I guess that's it. Bye!** ^.^/)


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Okay I'm back and its been decided. I'll do a few season 0 episodes before moving onto season 1.**

 _'How'd I get myself into this mess?'_ Kiba questioned herself. She was currently standing in front of the class getting introduced to them.

"Alright students this is Kibanette Muto, she's new here so I expect you all to help her out." That's right. Muto. Grandpa had decided to adopt her after assuming, from her appearance when Yugi took her to the Game Shop, that she was homeless. He was right, in a way, so she didn't protest against it much, besides she figured she had a better chance of finding Asami if she sticked with Yugi. "How about you tell us more about yourself Miss Muto."

"Um, well I go by Kiba since Kibanette is so long, I like music, drawing and playing games with Yugi."

"Alright Miss Muto, you may sit wherever you'd like in any of the open seats." Kiba quickly sat down next to Yugi and smiled at him slightly when he did the same. She sighed as the teacher started the lesson.

 _'Damn it Asami, if I have to sit through this, you will too as soon as I find out where you are.'_ Kiba knew there was a chance that the brunette could have transported back to her home world but she didn't like to think about that possibility much. Kiba blinked as she realized something. _'Aren't we in Japan? I've been speaking English this whole time yet they seem to know what I'm saying when they should only understand Japanese. Ugh, that's so not fair! That would never be possible back home!'_ She pouted for a bit before she focused more on class.

Kiba let out a relieved sigh when it was time for break. She just wanted to go back to the Game Shop, do her homework, do her chores and then go to bed. Unfortunately this didn't seem likely seeing as she noticed that Yugi took out the Millennium Puzzle to work on.

 _'Episode 1 is in motion now I guess...'_ Yugi had already explained it to her when she had seen him working on it a few days ago. Joey snatched it from him and Kiba narrowed her eyes. Personally, she liked Joey, he was a loyal and awesome friend but she didn't like how he messed with Yugi in this episode. She didn't care if it was to man him up, Joey still could have done it a different way.

"If it's boring then give it back!" Kiba blinked. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice when Tea came in. The brunette gave the box back to Yugi and turned back to scolding Joey and Tristan, who she also didn't notice come in.

 _'Ugh, it's friendship girl.'_ It was obvious she didn't like Tea-heck Kiba hated her. The girl was annoying, always going off on a friendship speech and she hated that Tea couldn't make up her god damned mind. _'Seriously, she's like "oh Yugi I love you but I love your alter ego too! Even though I like both of you I don't want you and can't decide who I like better I don't want you to stop liking me though" Hmph, Yugi doesn't deserve that, Yami doesn't even like her back and I wish she would just fall off the face of the earth.'_

"Kiba!" Yugi's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She blinked again before looking over at him. "Class is starting again. Are you okay? You spaced out a bit, are you still worried about your friend?" She had told him a bit about Asami and how they were the closest of friends but that was it. Kiba nodded since she couldn't exactly tell him about what she had actually been thinking about, plus she really was worried about Asami.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if she's okay." Yugi and Grandpa had gone back with her to the ally Yugi had found her in to look for the girl but they hadn't found any sign of her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again." Kiba nodded and sent him a small smile.

 _'I hope it's soon though, Asami can only last so long without someone being there to keep her out of trouble.'_ Kiba mentally smirked. _'Though in this world that'll be close to impossible.'_

 **Yeah I know it's short but that's all I can update for now. Bye!** ^w^/)


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

**So...here's part 2 of the last chapter.**

Kiba looked around the courtyard in wariness. She didn't want to run into Ushio, not now, not ever. Apparently this world didn't like her because the bushy eyebrow-ed bully seemed to appear right in front of them.

"Are you Yugi Muto?" He asked the tri-colored teen. "I heard you were getting bullied."

"Ah-no-" Yugi tried to explain but Ushio cut him off.

"I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard so there's no need to fret." Kiba narrowed her eyes at him. If they needed a bodyguard, which they didn't, they definitely wouldn't hire someone like him. She grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him away.

"Yeah, thanks but we don't need you." With that she dragged Yugi off towards the Game Shop. On the way she questioned herself on her protectiveness of Yugi.

The next day the two Muto were walking to school when they were stopped once again by Ushio.

"Yugi, come with me." The short male did as told while Kiba narrowed her eyes and followed after them when she deemed it to be safe enough to do so without getting caught. She watched the episode just roll along until Ushio punched Yugi then kneed him. That drew the line for her.

"Yugi!" She rushed over and stood in front of him glaring up at Ushio. She wasn't scared of him, she had handled Asami in the few times the girl had lost herself to her Sayian side so handling Ushio was nothing. "Didn't I tell you that we didn't need your body guard services?" Ushio looked at surprised for a moment before smirking.

"...I see...you're bullying your own brother." He falsely accused. Kiba had to hold herself back from attacking him once he said that. She would never hurt Yugi, though she had only been here for a short time she already thought of him as a little brother. She glanced down at Yugi to make sure he was okay. Ushio took that chance to attack her but she dodged just in time. With skill no one present, thought she had, Kiba sent a right hook to Ushio's face. It hit his chin point blank but he didn't look very affected. She mentally cursed and quickly stepped back as the large male tried to return the gesture. She kicked his side and though he winced, he grabbed her leg, pulling it so she had to shift her position, leaving herself vulnerable and open. He kneed her in the gut, accidentally hitting an old bruise that still hadn't healed.

"Kiba!" Yugi seeing her crumple to the ground when Ushio let go of her leg. Kiba growled and opened an eye to glare up at the large bully.

"Y-you bastard." She didn't have time to dodge the leg that was aimed straight at her face. A foot connected with her face. Kiba fell onto her back seeing black spots clowd her vision and there was a ringing in her ears. She didn't notice when Ushio walked away or when Yugi half dragged, half carried her to the infirmary, she didn't even notice the bit of dark brown hair that slipped by the corner of the ally.

Kiba growled. No way was she going to just sit here. She had to find out if this world followed the manga or the anime. It was now late at night and she was in her room at the Kame Game Shop. She waited till she heard someone walking down the hallway. She knew it was now Yami since Grandpa had gone to bed almost two hours ago. Kiba followed after Yami. She lost sight of him when he turned the corner so she ran to catch up, only to bump into something-no someone. Kiba fell back and looked up to see Yami standing over her, arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. The look in his eyes was not a happy one. **(Oh, I'm making Yami a bit taller so he's about 5'7)**

"Why are you following me?" Yami demanded. Kiba gulped, slightly wary of this Yami. She decided that it'd be safer to tell the truth.

"I heard you leave so I followed you." That was the truth but didn't exactly explain anything. Yami stood there staring at her for a while before he turned and started walking away. After a few steps he turned back to her.

"Well?" Kiba quickly got up and walked over to him before they started walking together.

"Um...Look I know you're not Yugi and I know you can tell there's something off with me." Kiba was known for being blunt at times.

"You're right." Was all Yami replied with. Kiba crossed her arms wishing she could read minds. She wanted to know what Yami thought about this. She'd have some clue as to how he would react if he was Season 1-5 Yami but this was Season 0 Yami and this Yami was unpredictable, the exact reason she was wary about him. Yami stopped at the corner of the street the school was on. "Stay here." Kiba opened her mouth to protest but the glare he gave her shut her up. She didn't want to end up in the shadow realm after all.

"Fine." Yami walked off and Kiba waited for a while before going after him again. She had to see if she was dealing with the anime world or the manga. When she got there she saw Ushio picking up leaves shouting about money. Yami was standing a bit always from him, a sadistic look in his eyes. The look vanished but was replaced by anger when he spotted her.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Kiba mentally flinched but stood her ground.

"I wanted to see what you were going to do to him. Now that I have, was that really necessary?" Seeing it in real life was more creepy than on the tv.

"He deserved it." Kiba only shook her head and turned away.

"We should get going than." She decided now wasn't the best time to tell him about her not being from this world.

 **That's it for now. I'm not sure i like the end of this chapter but -shrug- oh well. Anyways, I always appreciate comments. See ya ^.^/)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 now yay! This one isn't an episode and you'll see why soon enough.**

Kiba sat up in her seat when she heard that there was a new student. It had been a few days since Yugi had completed the puzzle but she was pretty sure that they had the Burger World thing before a new student, Seto Kaiba to be exact, came in. Her eyes widened when said new student came in. It definitely wasn't Seto Kaiba. It was a girl who was about 5'7 with long dark brown hair that was pulled into a pony-tail. She had dark blue eyes and a slight tan to her skin. Kiba immediately recognized her.

"Class, please welcome Son, Asami." The teacher said before turning to the girl. "Miss Son, you may sit next to Miss Muto." Asami nodded and let her eyes scan the crowd of students. Her dark blue eyes brightened upon seeing Kiba and she immediately made her way to the empty desk on Kiba's left. The two girls caught each other's eyes, having a silent agreement that any tackling and hugging would be done at break before turning back to the board.

 **~Time Skip~**

As soon as the bell rang for break, Kiba got up and tackled Asami in a hug.

"Asami!" The brunette stumbled back a bit before catching her footing and hugging the girl back.

"Kiba!" Asami let Kiba go so that she could look the girl over. "Made your own uniform?" She question. Kiba had thrown a fit about wearing the pink jacket and the mini skirt of the uniform so she had on a longer blue skirt, a white button up, a red and green plaid tie and a blue jacket.

"Pink!" Kiba exclaim in distaste. She hated the color pink because it was too girly in her opinion. Asami laughed.

 _'Same old Kiba.'_ Asami thought with a mental grin. The girls turned around when they heard someone clear their throat. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi were standing there, all of them looking a bit confused.

"Yugi, this is the friend I was telling you about!" Kiba said going over and grabbing his wrist to pull him forward. Asami looked down at him curiously. She had always wondered if the characters would look the same in real life. From what she remembered, her father had looked a tad bit different than he did on the show. Yugi seemed to be relatively the same. She spotted his millennium puzzle and paled slightly. If there was one thing she wasn't looking forward to, it was seeing season 0 Yami. He scared her with his harsh penalty games and slightly sadistic personality.

"Hi, my name's Yugi Muto." Asami was snapped out of her thoughts by said teen. She smiled down at him.

"Hi'ya, I'm Son, Asami." She gave him a smile, though Kiba noticed it was slightly forced. The blackette knew of her friend's fear but knew that once they got to season 1, Asami would relax more. Joey walked over with Tristan behind him.

"The name's Joey Wheeler, this is Tristan Taylor and that's Tea Gardener over there." The blonde said as he pointed to himself, then to Tristan, then finally to Tea. Asami sent them smiles.

"Son, Asami, it's nice to meet you all." Kiba grinned though nothing could beat Asami's grin since she had inherited it from her father and everyone knew that beating Son Goku's grin was next to impossible.

"So you're old friends with Kiba?" Tristan asked. Both girls nodded.

"Yup, we've been friends since we were two." Kiba answered. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang, signaling the end of break.

" Hey Asami, we're going to the arcade later, do you wanna come with us?" The girl nodded, smiling cheerfully.

"Sure!"

 **~Another Time Skip~ Yay!**

It was late and the gang was barely getting out of the arcade. They had spent most of the day there playing games and getting to know each other better but now they were all heading home. Tea and Tristan were the first to leave before Joey left as well. Now it was only Yugi, Kiba and Asami walking down the street towards the Game Shop.

" 'Sami, where are you staying at?" Kiba suddenly asked. The girl blinked, looking down at her friend in slight confusion before the question processed in her head.

"Oh-" she made sure Yugi, who was walking slightly ahead of them, wouldn't hear before whispering to Kiba. "-believe it or not I'm staying with Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." Kiba almost fell down in shock.

"Y-" Asami clamped her hand over Kiba's mouth to keep her from shouting. Once the girl was calm again, she let go.

"I'll explain later but for the time being, what are you doing tomorrow?" Asami asked first in a whisper but then normally. It was Friday and they only had a halfday tomorrow.

"I have to watch the store for a bit but after that I'm free, why?" Kiba asked not liking that Asami's eyes turned serious.

"You'll see." With that she stopped walking, making sure that her voice would carry to Yugi as well. "Well, this is where I take my leave, see you guys tomorrow, again it was nice meeting you Yugi." She waved to him as the boy looked back.

"It was nice meeting you too Asami." Yugi returned a wave. Kiba merely nodded to Asami, both in goodbye and in agreement to meet up for whatever it was Asami had planned. Asami grinned before running off. Kiba sighed and turned around.

"Come on Yugi, we should get home now, Grandpa's probably worried." She froze at the voice that answered her though.

"Alright but first I'm a bit curious about your friend, Asami." She turned to find that Yami had taken over. "What were you two whispering about? From what I could tell, Yugi believed it to be 'girl talk' whatever that is, but I think differently." Kiba debated telling him now but decided that it would be too soon. She would need to earn his trust, and he hers before she would tell him.

"I asked her about where she was staying. I don't want my best friend sleeping on the streets afterall." Yami said nothing but started to walk off back towards the game shop. Once again, Kiba wished she could read minds, if only to see what he was thinking but shook that off and followed.

 **~The next day~ After school and after Kiba's shift~yay for another time skip. I promise this will be the last one in this chapter.**

Kiba was waiting for Asami at the cafe just down the street from the game shop. It was where they had earlier decided to met at. Asami got there and they quickly set off somewhere. Kiba was surprised when the mystery place turned out to be a hospital. Asami, like Goku, had a fear of needles so Kiba was surprised that the girl didn't freak out when going in.

"Asami what are we doing here?" The blackette finally questioned. Asami frowned slightly.

"Well when I first got here, I was found by a doctor. He spotted my tail so he wanted to do experiments on me but at the same time he was doing a check up on Kaiba. The doctor took blood from him but got it mixed up with the blood sample he got from me from when I was unconscious. Kaiba learned fairly quickly that the blood had been mixed up and demanded to know who had the same DNA as him. Long story short, Kaiba found me and saved me from that doctor but took me here to have a DNA test done. It turns out that we're twins." Asami explained. Kiba was shocked to find out what had happened to her friend but even more shocked to hear that Asami was Seto Kaiba's twin. This didn't seem possible.

"B-But your parents are Son Goku and Son Chi." Kiba said. Asami nodded once more, frown still on her face.

"I know. I'm half sayian, no doubt about that so I'm defiantly their daughter but the DNA tests Kaiba had us take all came back positive so I'm also his sister. How this can be? I have no idea..." The two became quiet at that. They walked down the halls in silence until they came across an office. Asami knocked and the door was opened to reveal a doctor with short black hair and dark colored eyes.

"Ah Miss Kaiba, I have everything set up." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Kiba this is Doctor Yokima, he's been sworn to secrecy and we're here to do a DNA test for you." Seeing that the girl wasn't getting it, Asami explained further. "Haven't you noticed that you and Yugi look alike?" Realization hit Kiba and her eyes widened.

"Y-you don't think..." Kiba's mind went numb at the possibility of what Asami was implying. The taller girl guided her in and sat her on the chair before Dr. Yokima took a sample of the shorter girl's blood. Asami, who had looked away so she wouldn't see the needle, turned back and addressed the doctor while he was putting the sample tube with Kiba's blood in it, into a bag.

"Has Yugi been here yet?" Of course she had informed Grandpa and Yugi about the possibility and they had been willing to participate in the test.

"Yes, we took a sample from both and now with your friend's we'll be able to test them. The results will be back shortly. With that he left them alone.

Kiba felt like it had been hours before Dr. Yokima came back with the results.

"Miss Kaiba, as you requested, the results have been shown to both Muto." Asami nodded and glanced over at Kiba to see how she was doing. The girl was fidgeting in her seat , clearly nervous about the results.

"Alright then, please tell us the results." Dr. Yokima open the envolope he had before pulling out a paper.

"The DNA tests came back..."

 **Sorry but that's the end of Chapter 6. You'll have to find out the results in the next chapter. As always, please comment because I really like your guys' feedback. Bye!** ^.^/)


	9. Chapter 7

**And we're back! Yay! Story Start!**

 _"The DNA tests came back...positive. Kibanette Hitsuguya Muto is indeed Yugi Muto's older twin sister."_

With that Kiba's life had changed. Apparently Asami had informed Grandpa about their special situation so the older Muto had told Yugi that when his parents died (I don't actually know what's up with Yugi's parents so I'm just putting this to explain their absence.) in a car crash, they had both Yugi and Kiba in the car with them. Kiba's body was never found so they assumed her dead until now. Yugi took the news fairly well while Kiba inwardly freaked out. Asami helped her calm down though and now Kiba was calm about the family situation. That didn't mean that either girl wasn't curious or concerned about how that could be.

 **~Time Skip~**

Asami seriously regretted agreeing to go with Miho to spy on Tea. If she hadn't gone with the purplette, then she wouldn't have gotten a job at Burger World and wouldn't be in her current position. Where was she? Well she was currently sitting next to the restaurant manager, blindfolded with a gun pointed at her head. If she was a normal Sayian like her brother Gohan or like their father then she would have been able to get out of this problem easily but then again, she had to worry about the other people in the restaurant too.

"Alright then, some one bring me booze and smokes- you wimpy looking boy, you do it." Asami tensed, sure she and Yugi had become good friends but she hadn't met Yami yet so he had no reason to save her. Not to mention that she was still afraid of him. Seeing as she was in Tea's place, Asami decided that she'd have to help the plot go along.

"Yugi? It's you right? Stay back! Don't come any closer!" She shouted, getting up.

"Shut up!" The manager said as he slapped her causing her to fall back into the seat. Yugi gasped.

"Asami!" The girl felt a brief spike in Yugi's Ki before it was covered by the shadow magic of the millennium puzzle. She knew that meant that Yami had taken over and she couldn't help but pale.

"Those of you who hurt anyone precious to me will suffer my wrath but I think I'll let chance decide your fate." The bruenette heard a plop from in front of her before hearing the male next to her speak up.

"Hey, who said you could sit down?"

"What? I just thought you'd be up for a little game." Asami paled even more at that. She felt conflicted about this game. If it happened then the manager, Jirou, would lose his life, but if it didn't, who knows what would happen.

"A game huh? Alright kid, I'll play your game." Jirou agreed.

 _'Please...be over soon...'_ Asami mentally pleaded. She didn't want to sit there listening to the game drag on just to finally hear what she already knew Jirou's fate would be in the end.

"This isn't an ordinary game, it's a Yami no Game. The loser forfeits his life." With that Yami explained the rules and they each picked a finger to move. "Game Start."

"Game over! Now you die!-...right I forgot I ordered a lighter. As your final act, you can light up my cigarette."

"You can have your lighter back now. Take it with you to the after life." Asami felt the body next to her tense and then heard the sound of overflowing water. "That vodka is 90% alcohol, if you were to shoot me, the recoil would no doubt make the lighter fall." A hand grabbed hers and pulled her away. "Lets go Asami." The girl pulled her hand away when she heard Jirou speak up once more.

"B-but I'm lucky..." Asami pulled off her blindfold and the first thing she saw was Jirou catching on fire. Her eyes widened in horror and she quickly turned, tuning out his screams. Turning around though, wasn't much better she saw Yami out of the corner of her eye and saw the sadistic look in his eyes though he kept up his poker face. She stepped away from him in fear. He seemed to notice the action but not the motive.

"Are you alright?" His eyes showed a bit of worry before hardening. "Did he hurt you?" The brunette quickly shook her head since she didn't wants nothing else to happen.

 _'Then again what could be worse than being burned alive?'_ Asami thought. Kiba choose that moment to run up to her friend and give her a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly once she pulled away. Asami nodded, feeling a bit more calm with Kiba next to her. Kiba noticed her friend's hidden distress though and saw why. Yami was still out and controlling Yugi's body. She made eye contact with him and they had a silent conversation.

 _'You did your shadow game so give Yugi control again.'_

 _'You will explain this later Kiba,'_

With a blink of an eye, Yugi was in control again. Asami, who had been silently standing next to Kiba, trying to calm herself, felt the shadow magic retreat and sighed in relief. Her first encounter with Season 0 Yami was over.

Kiba sat on her bed reading a book as she waited for Yami to come in demanding that explanation. The door opened and she glanced up to see the formally mentioned spirit, once again in control of Yugi's body.

"Here for your explanation already?" Kiba questioned. The male didn't answer, he only leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She sighed at that but stubbornly crossed her arms deciding to demand an explanation from him as well. "First, you owe me an explanation as well. How come you treat Asami differently than you do to me?" Yami narrowed his eyes at her and they flashed with an emotion Kiba couldn't pinpoint but he answered her question.

"She's...different..." For a moment he looked like season 1-5 Yami before he went back to Season 0 Yami. "Now for the explanation you owe me." Kiba blinked but nodded, uncrossing her arms. She leaned back against the headboard of her bed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Asami is scared of you and I swear if you ask me why, that I will hit you, penalty game or not." Yami noticed the way she said penalty game and thought back to today's incident. He thought about how Asami had looked so frightened during and after the Yami no Gami and Penalty Game.

"I scared her with what I did." He commented. Though it wasn't a question, Kiba nodded in confirmation.

"She doesn't like stuff like that. She hates hurting people, even when they hurt her first." Kiba said off handedly as she thought about how much Asami was like her father. Yami didn't say anything so the girl looked up and saw he looked deep in thought. He suddenly turned around and left the room.

"Goodnight." She heard before the door shut completely.

 **And that's a wrap! Yay! I wanna thank someone for giving me an idea on what I should do with Season 0, so thank you** _crystalmediamond_ ** _,_** **for, unknowingly, giving me the idea. Bye!** ^w^/)


	10. Chapter 8

**Anyways since I only intended to be in season 0 for a brief amount of time, I'm gonna skip though time. But first, a small flash back! Yay!**

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!" A young Asami said as ran towards Goku. The male grinned and crouched down to her height when the girl reached him._

 _"Whatcha got there 'mi?" He asked pointing to her clamped hands. Asami opened her hands to reveal an orange ball with three red stars on it. Goku's eyes widened in surprise before he whistled and patted his daughter's head. "Would you look at that, you found a dragon ball, way to go kiddo." Asami grinned, looking just like her father while doing so. The grin fell off her face though as she thought about something._

 _"What do we do now?" She asked. Goku stood up, gathering her in his arms while doing so._

 _"Well now we just gotta find the other dragon balls and we'll be able to wish for whatever you want." Asami perked up at that._

 _"Even food!?" Goku laughed but nodded._

 _"Yes 'mi, even food."_

Asami shoot up with a start. Her breathing was harsh and uneven, sweat covered her in a thin layer and her heart hammered in her chest. Dark blue orbs looked around frantically taking in her surroundings as the owner of said eyes tried to calm herself.

 _'...it's been a while seen I've dreamed about my home world... '_ Asami thought as she pushed the covers off her and climbed out of bed. She walked into her bathroom to splash some water on her face. When Asami looked in the mirror once more, she gasped at the sight of her father behind her. She quickly turned around but didn't see anyone. Asami sighed, knowing that while she liked to believe that this entire situation wasn't getting to her, it was. She shook her head to try and clear her mind but that didn't work. She sighed once more before going back into her room and to the balcony she had. She looked up at the sky, glad to see it was a full moon. Her tail popped out from under her shirt and around her waist before swaying side to side happily. Though she didn't change when looking up at the full moon, her tail would always make itself known like this. Her best guess as to why was that it was just instinct. A while later, once she was calm again, Asami decided to try and get some sleep again since she had school in the morning.

Kiba let out an annoyed huff as a whole bunch of girls had everyone in the hall make way for Kokurano.

"It's like they think he's a god or something." She muttered to Asami. The girl nodded her agreement.

"I have to agree with you there." Joey suddenly grabbed onto both of them with stars in his eyes.

"Kiba, Asami, you'll come with me won't you? Let's go get out fortunes told!" The two girls pulled out of his grip.

"Sorry Joey but I don't believe in that and Asami doesn't either." Asami nodded in agreement once more.

 _'Yeah, the only magic we believe in is the millennium items and shadow magic.'_ Asami thought with a mental grin. Joey turned to Yugi, knowing that he could take the shorter male with him, without much complaints.

Yugi finished switching his shoes when Kiba walked over.

"Ready to go Yugi-nii?" The male nodded.

"Mmhm." He closed his locker and they were about to start walking home when Kokurano and two of his followers suddenly appeared behind them.

"Kibanette Muto. Aren't you interested in your future?" Kiba turned to him surprised about his interest in her and not Tea. "No. Just you, Son Asami, Gardener Tea and Nosaka Miho are the only female students who haven't visited me. Well, Nosaka Miho and Son Asami can't be helped since they don't take life seriously." Kiba silently fumed at that.

 _'Just because Asami doesn't show it, it doesn't mean she doesn't take life seriously!'_ She yelled in her mind.

"And Gardener Tea is too prideful to come to me but why don't you come? I'm worried." Kiba pretended to think.

"Hmm...why indeed. Sorry-" Kiba had to force herself not to laugh at her obviously fake apology. "-but I don't believe in things like that. I believe that everyone creates their own future."

 _'Though fate does have a big part in that too.'_ Kiba mentally added.

"How rude! Are you saying that you doubt Kokurano-sama's power?!" The follower at the left snapped. Kiba glared at her, pissed off.

"Whether I believe or not is my own choice! I'm not going to be pushed into getting my fortune told!" Yugi quietly snickered to himself, glad that his sister wasn't falling for Kokurano's tricks. "Let's go Yugi-nii." Kiba passed by him and grabbed the back of his collar when he just stood there, pulling him along. "Come on, hurry up."

Asami frowned as she heard Kiba explain what happened the next day during PE. Apparently Kiba also got Tea's fortune from in the show. Asami wasn't there when it happened because she had been helping out the teacher set up the courts.

"I don't like this Kiba. He's been going after you instead of Tea which means that if this goes on any further, you'll be the one in the science classroom at the end of the day." Kiba sighed as she wet her towel.

"I know but we have to keep the episode going." Asami pouted but agreed.

"So Joey still got his fortune huh?"

"Yeah he-oh no!" The two girls came to the same realization just as a few girls came running over to tell them about Joey's close encounter in the gym.

Asami saw Yugi in front of her and rushed to catch up with him.

"Yugi!" The male turned to her and paused to let Asami reach him."Where's Kiba? Is she with you or-" she cut herself off at his expression. She was too late Kiba had already left to go to the science room. "oh...I see..." She had wanted to go with the blackette to make sure nothing too bad happened but apparently the shorter girl decided to go alone.

"Well I was going to the book room to return this book I found in the hall, you can come with me if you'd like." Yugi offered seeing that the girl needed a distraction. He guessed she was just worried about Kiba like he was. Asami nodded though she looked like she was lost in thought. Yugi took a tentive step forward, seeing if she would follow. She did so he continued on his way.

 _'Kiba...please be okay...'_ Asami was worried about her friend. They had always been together and had always watched over each other so she couldn't help but be worried when Kiba decided to do this on her own. _'Then again, I guess we're old enough to do things by ourselves now...'_ The girl was snapped out her thoughts when she felt herself suddenly being pulled into someone's chest. Dust surrounded them and it was just then that Asami noticed that she could have been buried under a ton of books had she not been pulled out of the way. Fear coursed though her when she realized that Yami was holding her but then she noticed that he was hurt and that fear turned into both anger and guilt. Anger at Kokurano for being the one who tried to hurt them and guilt because if she had been paying attention, both of them probably would have gotten away without a scratch.

"A-Are you okay?" Asami hesitantly asked. Yami nodded, his eyes on her as he checked her over seeing if she was okay too. Once he was sure that she was fine, he turned away.

"I see. Countless words eh?" He was now looking to the right, where he had seen part of a green cape disappearing around the corner. "So Kokurano is just making his own predictions come true himself. Some super power. Then that means...Kiba is in trouble!" He grabbed Asami's hand and started to run towards the science room. Asami quickly caught her balance and ran along side him.

"Y-Yami..."The male glance over at her, a questioning look on his face. "...I-...your shadow game...d-don't kill him but don't go easy on him either..." The alter ego looked surprised for a second before his game face was back and he nodded.

"Alright but while I do that, get Kiba out of there." Asami nodded and they got to the classroom just in time to see Kiba black out in Kokurano's arms. While Yami went to play the Shadow Game, Asami went to Kiba's side. The girl seemed to be okay with the exception of being unconscious making Asami sigh in relief.

Kiba smiled as she looked up at the sky the next day. Kokurano had been exposed and she couldn't be happier about that but she also felt guilty about worrying Asami and, though he didn't say it, Yami.

 _'Well I guess it's good that the two of them seemed to be getting along better than before.'_ She thought happily.

 **And that's a wrap. Bye!** ^w^/)


	11. Chapter 9

**This chapter I made up myself so let me know whatcha think about it.**

Yugi was walking down the stairs when he heard Grandpa and Kiba talking. He paused when he heard Kiba speak.

"I this. I hate keeping Yugi in the dark. He trusts us so much yet we keep him in the dark about Asami and I. I don't like keeping Joey and Tristan in the dark either." Kiba said sadly. She and Grandpa were sitting at the table of the kitchen across each other.

"Does this mean you're going to tell them?"

"I don't know. I want to but at the same time, I'm scared that if I tell them the truth, they'll hate us."

"You will never know until you try." Kiba sighed, going silent for a moment. "Alright...I'll tell them about me but I won't tell them about Asami...that's up to her to decide weather to tell them." Yugi was a bit hurt that they were hiding something from him and their friends but he stood still, something inside of him urging him to stay and listen.

"Do you not trust them? I'm sure they wouldn't treat you anymore differently." Kiba sighed again.

"It's not about whether we trust them or not, it's about...well it's about whether Asami and I trust ourselves enough to be able to keep our mouths shut if they start asking us more about it."

"Hmm? I'm not sure I understand."

"'Sami and I don't want to tell them because we're afraid they'll ask more questions about the storyline or about the world I come from or even 'Sami's world. We don't wanna mess things up." Yugi stood on the staircase both confused and shocked. Kiba, his sister and their friend Asami were from different worlds. It explained so much yet left even more questions. He quickly tiptoed back upstairs once he heard Kiba and Grandpa getting up though.

Asami frowned once Kiba finished telling her about the conversation she had with Grandpa. They were at a little cafe together since it was a Sunday and they need to talk to each other without the possibility of the others overhearing them. Asmai thought it over carefully. It didn't seem like much had happened but it had been almost two months since she Kiba got here and they had become good friends with the others, with the small exception of Tea of course.

"I think we should tell them." She gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head. "I-uh-I kinda already told Seto and Mokie anyways." Kiba anime fell.

"What?! 'Sami you said we should wait to tell them!" Kiba whined. Asami gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry, but I had to when Seto asked about my tail and why I didn't seem to exist in this world." Kiba just shook her head and sighed.

"Right, sorry, forgot that your brother is the CEO of a multi million company for a second." She looked down at her cup of hot chocolate. "So we're telling them?" Asami nodded.

"Yeah." They fell silent, both of them worrying about what would happen when they did.

"Hey." A sudden thought hit Kiba. "Are you going to tell them that you're-well that you're a Kaiba?" Asami shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'll wait for them to figure that part out. They'll meet big brother sooner or later and then we'll see if they notice the similarities from there." She stated with a mischievous smile, something both Kiba and herself had picked up from Kiba's father.

Kiba was starting to regret this decision. They had gone home and called everyone over before sitting them down and making them promise not to interrupt them. With Grandpa's help they had told Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Miho, and much to Kiba's complaints, Tea. Once they had finished, the five other teens were just sitting there staring at them with expressions ranging from shock to disbelief.

"...Will someone just say something already?This is starting to creep me out." Kiba muttered. This seemed to work because the five teens snapped out of their daze like states.

"So you're telling us that you and Asami are from another world but that Asami appeared there from some other world as well?" Joey asked. The girls mentioned, nodded slowly, a bit weary about his reaction. "...That's awesome!" Asami grinned while Kiba let out a sigh of relief. They had one friend still.

"I agree with Joey, I think that's pretty awesome." Tristan agreed. Two friends.

"Miho thinks that's so cool. Miho wish she could travel to a different world too!" Three.

"I kinda overheard you talking to Grandpa Kiba. I'm your brother so I'm with you." Kiba and Asami shared a look before bringing them into a hug. Tea hadn't said anything but they knew that since she didn't leave or speak up against them, that she begrudgingly or not, believed them. Both girl's eyes suddenly widened when they thought of something.

 _'How is Yami going to react?'_

 **End of Chapter 9. Bye!** (\^-^


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm back with an update.**

Kiba was sitting down on her bed brushing her hair when her door opened and Yami slipped in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kiba flinched slightly at his tone. It was harsh and had a sense of betrayal in it. Though their time together was short they had built a bit of a bond. Yami could count on Kiba to keep his existence a secret while Kiba could count on Yami to save them if things got bad. That bond had a certain amount of trust in it and Kiba knew that Yami took the news badly. In hind sight she and Asami probably should have told Yami first. He probably wouldn't think of it so much as a betrayal if they had.

"What was I suppose to say? 'Hey, other Yugi, Asami and I are from different worlds and to us your world was just an anime, do you wanna be friends?'" Kiba shot back, her temper getting the best of her for a second when she thought about how unfair his question was when he could be just as secretive as her. She calmed down quickly though and continued. "I didn't know how to tell you nor did I think I should. Because we didn't want to keep lying to our friends and family, Asami and I decided to tell you guys the truth even though we don't know what could happen now that we have. Maybe nothing will happen and things will continue on like they should or maybe a lot could change. The point is that we don't know the effects of us interfering will be. I mean somehow I'm Yugi's sister when in the show he didn't have one. Asami and I were never suppose to be a part of this world but right now we're here until either we somehow find a way back or go back the way we came-at complete random." Neither one of them spoke for a while before Yami turned and left. Kiba's shoulders drooped when she noticed that his eyes were harsh and full of betrayal still. She didn't understand why though. Wasn't it enough that they had still told him instead of him finding out on his own or something?

 **-TimeSkip-**

"Did you see the newspaper this morning?"

"What is it Yugi?" Asami asked.

"Could it be those serial bombing incidents?" Tristan put in from where he had his head down on his desk.

"Yeah! That's right. This is the third time. This time he gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was."

"Quiz? What kind?" Kiba questioned as she leaned over to look.

"They didn't write about the details...What a hurtful crime!"

"You really like stuff like this, don't you?" Joey asked before he and Tristan got up and head towards the door leaving Asami and Kiba with Yugi, Tea and Miho.

"Huh?" Tea grabbed the newspaper from Yugi's desk and looked at it. "Domino Amusement Park's summer pool is open. It also has a water slide?" Asmai and Kiba both frowned. A summer pool? Why was that sending alarms off in their heads? "Hey, Yugi, let's go tomorrow. It's Sunday."

"To an amusement park? I love amusement parks!" Miho stood up and motioned for Asami and Kiba to follow.

"Then it's decided." Tea looked back at the paper. "What time does it open?"

"Did you hear that?" Joey asked.

"I heard!" Tristan answered. Kiba and Asami walked out into the hallway in front of Miho, who closed the classroom door behind her.

"Those two are going to an amusement park." Miho put in.

"A date!?"

"Probably a date."

"Tea and Yugi."

"They say they're childhood friends but could it be...they are secretly going out?!" Joey wondered.

"I also want to go to Domino Amusement Park's pool." Miho commented.

"Let's go tomorrow. We should definitely go, Miho!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's go and expose the truth!" Joey cheered. From their spots between Joey and Tristan both Kiba and Asami sweat dropped at their friends, knowing this would most likely end bad. They started to think of ways to get out of going before realizing Joey would somehow make them go anyways.

 **-TimeSkip-**

"Here it is! A two shot!" Joey exclaimed. The five of them were currently hidden as they watched Yugi and Tea arrive. They were all wearing sunglasses and had bags with Tristan carrying a video camera in his hand.

"Hey, why must Miho hide?" The formerly mentioned girl asked as she stepped away, with a small frown on her face.

"Because we came to check on their date!" Joey exclaimed as he turned to them. Asami frowned. Why did the thought of Yugi and Tea irritate her?

"Come on Asami, the others are leaving." Kiba called back to her distracted friend from a few steps ahead.

"Ah, sorry." Asami apologized as she hurried to catch up.

Kiba watched Joey stare blankly at Miho and Tristan as the latter splashed the former with water. As it stood, Miho and Tristan were doing more playing then spying, she and Asami, who was sitting beside her at the side of the pool with their feet in, were being dragged around and Joey was alternating between spying and watching Miho and Tristan. She saw him wince slightly and guessed that he did so because he was alone, she had Asami with her and Miho and Tristan had each other. She suddenly felt eyes on her and discreatly looked over to see Yami looking at her and Asami. Her eyes widened before she faced forward and kicked off into the water to get out of sight. She knew he wouldn't recognize them right away since Asami, with her hair down, could look like a different person and the girl was sitting between her and Yami's view so she didn't have to worry about him really seeing her but it was best to get out of his sight anyways.

Once again Asami frowned. She looked over seeing Tea and Yugi together as they decided what to do next. She still didn't know why she couldn't stand to see them together like that. It just made her irrationally irritated and upset. She turned away from them and decided she needed some time alone to try and figure it out so she quickly explained where she was heading to Kiba before she walked off towards the ferries wheel.

Kiba watched Asami leave, wondering why her friend seemed a bit upset. She stood there wondering why until a commotion dragged her attention over to Joey where he was sitting on the floor with two guys holding him down and both Tea and Yugi standing over him.

"And he was caught." She muttered before deciding she may as well go help him out.

"So everyone came too huh?" Yugi asked. It took a bit but the dudes let Joey go after Kiba, Yugi and Tea explained that they knew Joey and it was all a misunderstanding. Kiba nodded and they continued on with Tea demanding answers which the blackette tuned out. She heard snippets of the conversation though and wanted to laugh slightly when Yugi suggested they all just hang out together since they were here. Tea wouldn't like that one bit so Kiba was all for it.

"Yeah! I like that idea!" She put in as they stopped in front of the ferries wheel. Tea was about to say something when a small crashing noise came from the direction of the ferries wheel catching all of their attentions. Immediately worried about Asami, Kiba shot of in the ride's direction, ignoring her friends' shouts. She pulled to a stop directly in front of the ride before spotting Asami in the third carriage. "Asami!" Smoke was coming out from the control panel to the ferries wheel and a siren started to sound all around as she heard someone come up from behind her. She turned to see Yugi, who was looking at the smoke and ride in shock.

"Asami!" Seems like he too had spotted the girl and recognized her now that her hair was back up in it's usual pony tail.

"May I have your attention." A voice over intercom said. "There is a bomb in the amusement park."

"Bomb!?" Kiba cried out, only now remembering that this was an episode and judging from the look on Asami's face, the girl had just gotten to the same conclusion. The only thing was that they couldn't remember what episode it was. "Customers, please follow the police orders and quickly evacuate the park." As soon as that was said a hoard of people went by and Kiba caught a glimpse of Joey, Tristan and Tea in the mist of it being pushed towards the exits by the stamped. Kiba stood up from where she had been knocked over just as the Inspector and a pair of cops stopped next to them.

"You should evacuate!"

"My friend's over there!" Yugi exclaimed pointing up at Asami and bringing attention to the people still on the ride. Kiba wasn't paying attention in favor of looking up at her friend but at the word bomb she whipped around to look at the inspector before looking back at Asami with wide eyes.

Asami looked down at the group on the ground, fear slowly spreading through her. She remembered this episode. It was the one with bombs on the ferries wheel but for the life of her, she could not remember what happened after Tea got stuck on the ride. She watched as the Inspector let a white balloon go. It traveled up and momentarily got stuck by her carriage before it continued up. She was just starting to relax a little when there was an explosion that caused her to cry out as the carriage shook slightly.

"Asami!" She heard Kiba and Yugi cry out as she forced herself to try and calm down but finding it next to impossible. She couldn't relax knowing that a carriage had been blown up and she could possibly be next. Bullets might not work on normal sayians but she didn't know if they could be blow up or not and even if they couldn't it didn't mean the same for her.

 _'Someone...help me!'_ Asami thought desperately as she shut her eyes tightly. The sudden shift in Yugi's Ki, though made her snap them open as she looked down at him and saw the millennium puzzle glow as Yami took over. She saw him take the phone from the Inspector and tried to relax slightly. Yami never failed to save his friends in the anime so she was safe right?

 _'Except this isn't an anime anymore is it?'_ A familiar voice in the back of her mind told her. Asami forced herself not to listen to it and focus back on Yami. The male had the phone pressed to his ear before a he looked up at her in half terror, half determination. She knew at once that the situation was desperate if even Yami showed his true emotions. He pulled the phone back to his ear for a bit before turning to the adults and talking to them for a bit. He grabbed a yellow balloon and released it. Another sudden explosion knocked Asami off her feet and to the ground with a small cry. She waited for the carriage to stop shaking before getting back up. She watched Yami release another balloon, this time pink, before the carriage next to her's was blown up. She stared at it in terror, imagining being blown up herself. She looked back at Yami, desperately wishing he would win this game. Yami suddenly turned to Kiba and Asami saw the girl take a step back as she seemed to struggle for an answer.

"Kiba!" The girl jumped slightly when Yami suddenly turned to her.

"What?"

"What is it? What's the color?" He demanded in a harsh whisper. Kiba took a step back.

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, there are only a few minutes left."

"I don't know! I can't remember!" Kiba cried out softly.

"Can't remember? Kiba if you don't tell me then Asami's going to die!" Kiba flinched at that and tried to rack her brain for the right color but couldn't. It had been a long time since she'd seen this specific episode and couldn't really remember it. The stress of the situation as well as the worry and fear she felt for Asami made it worse too.

"I can't remember!"

"Can't remember or don't trust me enough to say it!?" Yami suddenly demanded. They both blinked at his words. Kiba was about to open her mouth to say something when she heard the bomber speak and Yami pulled the phone back to his ear. Kiba watched him rack his own mind for an answer as the culprit spoke. "A flower clock!" Yami turned to the worker. "Does this amusement park have a flower clock?!" The worker looked a bit surprised but answered.

"In the plaza past the ferries wheel."

"The flower's color! What's the color of the flower for three?!"

"I can't remember that off the op of my head." Yami turned back.

"How much time does it take to reach the plaza?"

"If you run it'd take two minutes." Kiba watched Yami look around before pointing at another ride.

"There! Put me on that one!" With that Yami started to run towards it with everyone following behind him. They raced to the ride and Yami quickly got on the seat and slipped on the safety bar before the ride shot up. From the angle below the ride Kiba couldn't see him very well as he rose higher and higher but took it as a good sign when he stopped at the top and there was no sound of an explosion. A yellow light suddenly shot out from Yami's position to the number 13 carriage and from the looks of things, she was the only one from the ground, who noticed it.

Asami startled as she heard a crash followed by a shout of 'save me!' and quickly looked out just in time to see the man from carriage 13 jump out and crash into what looked like a food stand. After a while the ferries wheel started up again and Asami soon found herself off the ride.

"Asami!" The girl barely had time to even see her attacker before she found herself on the floor with Kiba hugging her.

"Kiba!" She hugged the girl back before Kiba let go and backed away slightly. A hand was suddenly in Asami's face and she looked up to see Yami offering his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up and was just about to thank him when she was pulled into another hug, this time by Yami himself. She tensed slightly before relaxing and hugging the male back as he wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she just felt so relieved to know she was still alive. Yami pulled away though and Asami gave him a smile. "Thank you." She said with as much gratitude that she could. Yami nodded, stepped back and transformed back into Yugi just as the others ran up.

"There they are!" Miho exclaimed.

"So they were inside!" Tristan put in.

"Just what happened?!" Joey demanded.

"Calm down guys! We'll tell you in a second, let's just get out of here for now though." Kiba said as she stood up from where she had still been sitting.

 **-TimeSkip-**

"Yugi can I talk to you for a second?" Kiba asked as she peered in to her brother's room.

"Sure!" Kiba grinned and went to sit on his bed as he turned in his desk chair to look at her. Once she had actually sat down and looked back at Yugi though, he was replaced by Yami, the person she really needed to talk to. She let the grin drop off her face as she regarded him carefully.

"What was that earlier?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Yami hummed with a questioning expression on his face.

"Don't give me that look you know exactly what I'm talking about." She paused before pressing on at his silence. "The whole 'don't remember or don't trust me enough to tell me'. Is that what you think? That I don't trust you?" Yami still didn't say anything as he looked at the wall. "Yami, look, i know you're angry about us not telling you but what would you have done in my shoes? I'm not going to say that it wasn't about trust, because at first it was. Now though, I do trust you. I trust you and the others enough to have told you. Asami trusts you enough to actually start relaxing around you when before, you had scared her." Yami finally looked over at her and he stared at her for a bit before nodding.

"I'm sorry. You and Asami are currently the only friends I have and made on my own. I put so much trust in you two by continually allowing you to see me and talk to me while hiding myself from the others. It hurt to think that the two people I trusted more then anyone, didn't trust me..." Yami trailed off as he looked down at the floor. Kiba smiled softly before putting her hand on his shoulder and drawing his attention.

"We trust you Yami, you can be sure of that." Yami nodded, a small smile of his own coming to his face.

 **And that's the end of Chapter 10. I know I said I was done with the Season 0 episodes but I decided to do a few more. Jah ne!** ^w^/)


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here, I have another update for you.**

Kiba sighed, feeling bored without her 'partner in crime'. Asami, the day after the bombing incident, had called her and told her how her brothers were being particularly protective of her at the moment, refusing to let her out of their sight, especially since she had promised to try and be more careful after the Burger World incident. Kiba, to an extent, could understand the Kaiba brother's reasoning but at the same time, she thought it was a bit extreme considering everything they would get up into. Kiba was so lost in thought that she did even notice that Grandpa had given her a pack of cards until Yugi and Tea had opened theirs. Kiba blinked. Once. Twice. She looked down opening the pack immediately. She blinked a third time when she saw what she had.

"What did you get Kiba?" Yugi asked turning to her. Kiba held out her cards, mind blank.

"Violet Hekate!" Yugi exclaimed seeing the card.

"What?" Grandpa said shocked.

"Is it rare?" Tea asked looking at it.

"It's not just rare! This card is one of the three witch sisters!" Yugi explained holding up three fingers. "It's a rare card that you won't see just anywhere." Kiba looked at her card, wondering how she had gotten it when it was suppose to have been Tea's.

"It's also the first time I've seen it." Grandpa put in. Kiba held it out to Yugi once more.

"I'll give it to you then."

"Eh? You're really giving this to me?"

"Yeah, if it's as rare as you say, it'd be better in your hands." Yugi took it and at once began to jump around cheering. Kiba smiled at that and laughed a bit. Her brother sure could be a kid sometimes, though she had no right to talk since she could be too.

"Thank you Kiba! I'll cherish it!" Kiba just nodded to Yugi's words.

Kiba looked around, trying to see if she could spot Asami. So far the girl still hadn't been to school and while she understood a few days, but it had been almost a week since the incident and Kiba had not seen nor heard from Asami since the phone call. She sighed when she realized the girl wasn't here once again.

"Love Letter!" Joey and Tristan shouted, effectively bringing Kiba back to the current present.

"Hey, I didn't really see; whose shoe locker did it fall from?" Tea asked, her left eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Mine of course!" The two males cried out doing a bit of a jig as they fought for the letter. "Don't be stupid! Mine! Mine!" The two fell over, the letter being pushed over towards Kiba, who grabbed it out of the air.

"It's neither of yours! It's for Yugi-nii!" Kiba told them as she held out the letter to her brother, ignoring the shocked and surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"For me?" Yugi questioned. Kiba nodded and he frowned in thought but took it anyways.

Kiba blinked as she suddenly found herself in the park standing next to Miho and Tea. Man, she was really spacing out. She watched as Joey and Tristan crouched low in the bushes as they spied on Yugi, who was sitting on a bench right across from them.

"Hey, don't push!" Tristan whispered.

"You bad-mouthed her so much, yet you still came!" Tea told him angrily.

"I want to see her just once!"

"A female Franken!" Joey put in with Tristan agreeing.

"Yup, Yup." Kiba rolled her eyes at them. "Here she comes! That's her!"

"Move, I can't see!" Joey whispered, pushing Tristan's head down.

"That school uniform." Miho whispered.

"Black Rose Girls Academy." Tea put in. Kiba watched as Risa passed by them and briefly wondered if she noticed them. She, Tea and Miho were out in the open with nothing hiding them while Joey and Tristan were on their knees half revealed, half hidden with the latter holding a small branch in his hand. It would be pretty hard not to notice them but the girl kept walking on.

"That rich girls school?"

"I can't see the face!" Risa reached Yugi and they could finally see her face.

"Cute!" Miho gushed. Kiba watched them talk and saw the girl hand Yugi the wrapped package she had been carrying. Her brother accepted it and then Kiba saw the girl reach out towards the millennium puzzle. Risa had barely even touched it before she suddenly pull her hand back as if she had been burned and turned away from Yugi. Once again Kiba's curiosity was peaked. She didn't know what exactly made Risa react like that or why she did but she wondered if it had to do with the Ki the puzzle gave off. Asami had told her that she could sense the shadow magic of the millennium puzzle whenever Yami took over and was curious about how Asami would react to touching the puzzle. Would she, like Risa, draw back as if burned? Would she be able to sense Yami's presence within it? Or would there simply be no reaction at all? Kiba noticed Risa had left and that Miho, Tristan and Joey were on the floor where they had fell over and that Yugi had noticed them. She came out of 'hiding' and went to stand behind the bench as Miho insisted they open the present Risa gave Yugi.

"A summer vest!" Miho exclaimed once the present was opened. She held it up. "Wow! This is hand knit!" She turned it towards Kiba. "It's full of love right?!" Kiba didn't answer.

"How embarrassing." She heard Yugi mutter before Joey and Tristan announced they were going home already. She watched them walk off dejectedly before looking over at Yugi, just as Tea did the same.

"What are you going to do Yugi?" Tea asked. "That Risa girl is pretty serious. Are you going to date her?"

"I only met her for the first time today. I don't know."

"Then you're turning her down, right? Yeah. That fits you, Yugi."

"Tea. Could it be jealousy?" Miho asked.

"What are you saying?! I'm worried about Yugi as a friend! It's only natural!" Tea exclaimed, turning and getting into the girl's face.

"No need to be so angry!" Miho defended.

Kiba looked up when the door opened and Tea came in.

"Yugi, how are you?" The girl asked before catching sight of Risa.

"Hello." Risa greeted.

"You. Why are you here?" Kiba rested her head on her arms, which rested on the back of Yugi's desk chair. To be honest Kiba didn't want Risa here either and not just because she knew Risa was trouble. Yugi had woken up with his cold and she had taken care of him like a good sister until Risa had shown up and all but demanded that she take over once she found out Yugi was sick. With no reason to disagree, short of telling Risa, she was on to her, Kiba had to agree and had since then taken up watch while sitting at Yugi's desk.

"Please be quiet. Right now he just fell asleep." Risa said as she wiped Yugi's brow. "This house doesn't seem to have any cold medicine."

"That's no good! I'll go buy some!" Tea said before running off. Kiba was about to call her back and tell her that she had gotten some yesterday but stopped herself when she saw Risa get up.

"Please excuse me for a minute." Kiba nodded and watched the girl leave and close the door behind her. Kiba took over the care of Yugi for a while before Risa came back with some medicine in hand and Joey following behind her. Kiba greeted Joey while Risa woke Yugi up so that he could drink his medicine that she poured him in a cup. Yugi was groggy at first but slowly woke up more and sat up, greeting Joey and thanking Risa before taking the cup and drinking some just as the door opened and Tea came back in, a bag of medicine in her hand as well.

"I'm back. Yugi, medicine. Huh?"

"Ah, Tea." Yugi greeted as he gave the now empty cup back to Risa.

"I already bought medicine." Risa told Tea.

"When did you...?" Tea questioned but stopped and noticed Joey standing besides Kiba, who once more sat at Yugi's desk.

"I just met her there." Joey said with a little salute before turning to look at Yugi. "I heard Yugi was sick."

"I'm fine." The boy protested. "It's not that bad."

"I heard you were Yugi's friend." Risa said before looking down. "Oh. Out of ice."

"I'll go buy some." Tea said before running off again. Kiba sighed when Risa excused herself and left before looking out the window and up at the sky while Joey and Yugi got into a conversation about duel monsters. Kiba ignored her surroundings until Tea came back looking very angry and Kiba realized she must have spaced out for much longer then she should have.

"What are you trying to do?!" Tea demanded.

"What?" Joey asked

"What's wrong, Tea?" Tristan put in

"That girl pushed me down the supermarket's escalator!"

"Me?" Risa asked looking and sounding way to innocent and nonchalant if you asked Kiba.

"Don't pretend you don't know!"

"What are you saying?" Joey asked

"Risa has been with us the whole time." Tristan added.

"Eh? That can't be..." Tea turned to Yugi. "Is that true Yugi?" The boy nodded and Tea turned to Kiba, who had remained silent. The girl gave a nod of agreement but narrowed her eyes slightly at Risa's back, knowing one of her sisters had pushed Tea. Now she may not like Tea much but only she was allowed to mess with her.

"Don't worry about it. I have a face that you can see anywhere." Risa said.

"You're not badly hurt, right?" Joey asked

"But!" Tea shouted ready to argue that that wasn't the point but Risa stood up, stopping their fight.

"I'm going home now."

"Already?"

"Can't you stay a bit more?"

"Yugi, I have a favor to ask." Risa said ignoring Joey and Tristan's questions.

"Huh?"

"Um...this may be brazen of me, but...can I have something of Yugi's to always have on me?" Kiba sat up straighter.

"Ah, but..."

"What's that?" Risa asked pointing to Yugi's deck on his desk. Kiba wanted to shift to the side to hide it but knew it would give her up to Risa so instead she grabbed Yugi's deck and handed it to the boy who then spread out the cards on his bed.

"Ah, that. It's cards used in the game Duel Monsters." Yugi explained.

"There are so many types! Ah!" Risa picked up Violet Hakate and Kiba tensed. "This is pretty. What a nice card. Can I have this to remember you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry but that's the only one that's off limits because it's something I received from someone important to me." Kiba blinked before smiling. She knew that Yugi thought of her as a good friend and sister but she didn't think she'd be so important to him. "But...you can have any of the others."

"No. Nevermind." Risa said, her bangs covering her eyes. She walked to the door and paused. "See you again. Goodbye." With that she left.

"Uh-oh, you got Risa angry." Joey told Yugi.

"Not my fault." Tristan commented.

"Well you guys were completely seduced. How unsightly." Tea scolded. Kiba rolled her eyes at her friends before turning slightly towards Yugi when she heard him whisper an apology to Risa.

Kiba was panicking. She, Yugi and Tea were in the three sister's house after being chased down when Risa's plan to steal Violet Hacate was foiled. Like in the episode, Risa had gone back to search for the card and when Tea, Tristan and Joey arrived, they had been able to escape her and go downstairs before being confronted by Risa's sister at the front door. Tristan had stayed behind to try and give them time to escape through the backdoor but Risa's other sister was there. Joey had then tackled the girl and shouted at them to run, which they did but they were cornered by the three sisters after a while. Risa had then proceeded to steal the millennium puzzle and now they were here. The reason Kiba was panicking was because she knew Kaiba was suppose to save Yugi in the episode but they hadn't met him so he had no reason to and Asami wouldn't come or try and convince her brother to come because she didn't know what was happening.

"Yugi!" Tea's shout brought Kiba out of her thoughts and she moved to the other side of Yugi. She put a hand to his forehead and shook her head.

"No good, his fever's back." Kiba's mind raced with possible ways they could escape but none of them would be successful. They'd be caught before they could even make it that far.

"This duel is as good as over."

"At last the three witch sisters will be together."

"When will it be? That we three can be seen again."

"Calm the disturbance."

"Winning and loosing battle."

"And then..." The three sisters said as Kiba and Tea looked at them.

"Then..." A new voice sudden said as footsteps were heard coming their way. "...Let's finish this before sunset."

"What?!" The sisters cried as the voice laughed slightly. Everyone turned towards the hallway, Kiba's eyes narrowing slightly as she recognized that voice.

"Lines from Macbeth's Three Witches? It truly fits you." Stepping out from the shadows was Seto Kaiba. "Kageyama Three Sisters."

"Who are you?" Tea asked. Kaiba glance at her as he looked at Yugi.

"Yugi Muto. These three sisters are famous in the Duel Monsters World. They will use any method for obtaining cards they want."

"Kaiba!" One of the sisters said.

"Well, why not let me take over for this duel?" Kaiba asked as he moved over to where Kiba, Yugi and Tea were.

"You?"

"If you win you can have all my cards." The tall male put down his briefcase on the table and Kiba blinked, wondering if he had that the whole time. She hadn't noticed it before. "And...I'll give you an advantage. The Violet Hakate card...will be added to your deck." The three sisters laughed, no doubt think that Kaiba was making a mistake by letting them use the card. Kiba narrowed her eyes at them but said nothing in favor of helping Yugi get up so that Kaiba could sit across from the three sisters. He may be a total douche sometimes but since he was here to save their butts this time, she would at least allow him the seat.

"Hey, Kiba are you sure..." Yugi whispered as he looked the mysterious male over. Kiba understood what he meant and gave him a reassuring look. Kaiba sat down and placed down his deck.

"This is a favorable situation, right?"

"Okay. You better not regret this."

"Duel." Kaiba drew five cards and looked at them before choosing one and showing it to them. "First Cyclops. Attack points 1200."

"Fool. It's no match for Hekate!" Their Hekates attack, burning Kaiba Cyclops. "First we defeat Kaiba...then we three sisters will stand on the top of the Duel Monsters World!"

"We'll see about that. Next..." Kaiba choose another card and showed it to them. Kiba smirked slightly when she saw which card it was. "Blue Eyes White Dragon. Attack points 3000. Duel Monsters most powerful card."

"Th-this is the rumored-"

"-Blue Eyes White Dragon?!"

"But we have a trump card!" The sisters exclaimed. "Violet Hekate! When the three witches combine...the legendary Gorgon is born. And her attack power is...the same as Blue Eyes White Dragon's! But this is a forest field. It raises the witches power. Even if they strike each other down, Gorgon will not die." Yugi looked over at their mysterious savior in worry.

"Really?"Kaiba looked down at his deck and drew a card. "Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"What?!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon..."

"Two of them?!" The three sisters yelled surprised. Yugi gasped and Kiba smirked.

 _'Not so tough now huh?'_ She thought smugly.

"He did it!" Yugi cheered when Kaiba's blue eyes defeated Gorgon.

"We lost..."

"It can't be!"

"The three Hekate sisters..." Yugi turned to their savior, a confused look on his face.

"Kaiba..." Yugi said remembering the three sisters calling him that. "But why?" Kaiba uncrossed his arms and stood up.

"Do not be mistaken. I'm not here for you." He started to walk away and Kiba glared at his back. "I'm here as a favor to someone."

"Kiba! Phone!" Grandpa called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kiba rushed down and grabbed the phone, thanking grandpa before answering. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Kiba."_ Came Asami's voice from the other end.

"Asami!"

Asami smiled when she heard Kiba yell her name.

"Are you guys okay?"

 _"Yeah, Kaiba saved us last minute."_ Asami's smile was now one of relief. _"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know why Kaiba, when we haven't met him nor has Yugi beat him in a duel."_ Asami scratched the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

"Well..."

 **-Flash Back Time!-**

 _Asami was sitting in the car, besides her brother, staring out the window. She saw familiar figure crossing the street and called for the driver to stop. She ignored the look her brother sent her, in favor of opening the window to get a better look._

 _'Yugi.' She thought before opening the door and getting off. She saw he was walking with a girl in a black sailor suit uniform and racked her memory for the episode that was no doubt taking place in front of her._

 _"That woman..." Asami turned and saw that her brother had gotten off and was staring at the girl next to Yugi. "There's no doubt about it." The episode finally came to Asami and her eyes widened as she spun back towards the two retreating figures. She paled slightly when she remembered a certain detail and immediately turned to her brother. "Seto, I need to ask a favor."_

 **-End of Flash Back-**

"...and you know the rest." Asami finished.

 _"So basically you got Kaiba to show up and save us after seeing what episode it was?"_

"Yup!" The two of them broke into laughter.

 _"Well thank you."_

"No problem. Oh yeah! You'll be happy to know that I'm going to be going back to school tomorrow."

 _"Really?!"_

"Yeah, anyways, I gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

 _"Mmm, Yeah."_

 **And that's the end of chapter 11. Remember, I love reading the comments so please feel free to leave one. I'll be back with another update soon. Bye!** ^~^/)


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 12 (as you can see by the title) Anyways...On with the story!**

"Hey Kiba..." Asami said catching the girl's attention.

"Yeah?" It had been about a week since the whole triplets incident and the the two girls were in the school hallway, walking to class.

"Have you noticed that the episodes are out of order?" Kiba stopped and Asami, after a second, stopped as well, turning to face the girl.

"I have." Here Kiba sighed. "I don't know if it's because of us interfering or if it's just a side effect to our very presence."

"But is it entirely bad?" Asami asked as she crossed one arm loosely over her stomach and held her chin with the other, resting her elbow on her crossed arm. "I mean, they might be out of order but they're at least happening right? Besides, maybe this is the payment for us knowing what's going to happen. You know," Asami paused, a grin quickly spreading on her face. "equivalent exchange." Kiba blinked.

"Did-did you just quote FMA?"

"Brotherhood but yeah."

"You do realize that we're in Yu-Gi-Oh, though, right?"

"Just because we're in YGO, it doesn't mean we can't still be fans of other shows."

"Isn't equivalent exchange kinda void here though?" Asami shrugged.

"Beats me."Silence reigned for a second.

"Do you think that FMA is a real world too then?"

"If it is then I wish Ed, Al and all of Amestris the best of luck. They'll definitely need it."

"Speaking of which, Yugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt right?" Kiba and Asami heard Tea ask as they walked into the classroom.

"Y-Yeah. This is the Millennium Puzzle." The boy replied.

"But Yugi, didn't your grandpa say...the people who found that puzzle all died a mysterious death?"

"Eh!? For real, are you cursed or something Yugi?!" Joey exclaimed.

"N-no way!"

"If Yugi was cursed don't you think we'd know?" Kiba defended making hers and Asami's presence known.

"Look! They found a mummy!" Tristan pointed out, showing Joey the picture included in the news article.

"Mu-mummy?!" Joey freaked before gulping and turning away.

"What's wrong? You look pale. Don't tell me you're scared of mummies."

"N-no way!" Asami watched Tristan get a thoughtful look on his face before laughing with an arm up.

"All right! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!"

"Then tomorrow on Sunday, let's meet at one o'clock at the museum." Tea planned.

"I'll look forward to it!" Yugi said.

""Muto!" Everyone turned to see a young man in a green suit walking up the stairs towards them. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact."

"No, it's the same with me." Grandpa waved off his friends apologies. I'm grateful to you for showing us the exhibit." Grandpa turned to the teens behind him. "Oh, let me introduce everyone. This is Professor Yoshibori."

"Pleased to meet you." The professor said.

"You found the King's grave. What a talented person!" Tristan said with Miho following up with a 'cool!'.

"If I'm not mistaken that person is..." Grandpa said as someone started walking towards them.

"Yes, the sponsor for today's display. He was in charge of the excavation."

"I'm Kanekura. Welcome to my museum." Asami, Kiba and Yugi gasped as they turned to look out into the courtyard. They had all felt someone looking their way, though Asami was the only one looking at the bushes. She narrowed her eyes at them before looking down at Kiba when the girl nudged her arm. Professor Yoshibori spoke up again.

"Muto, you talked about a grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle?"

"You mentioned him?" Grandpa said.

"Oh, so you're Yugi?"

"So that's the rumored Millennium Puzzle?!" Kanekura said as he rushed to Yugi, and grabbed it, pulling it and Yugi, close to his face to get a better look at it. Both Kiba and Asami tensed up, both of them having the same thought.

 _'Get your greedy hands off that puzzle!'_

"This is amazing! Truly a cultural relic of Egypt."

"Kanekura is a special art dealer, you can trust his eyes." Yugi took the puzzle out of Kanekura's hands and both Kiba and Asami relaxed slightly while inwardly laughing at the look on the man's face.

"Umm...more important, let's hurry and see the mummies." Tristan put in with Miho happily agreeing.

"Yugi, please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzle at this exhibit! Please!"Once again Kiba and Asami tensed. They knew that Kanekura had other motives for wanting the Millennium Puzzle but also knew that for the episode to continue they would have to let Yugi hand over the puzzle.

"Okay, it's only for the day after all."

"O-okay. Thank you Yugi." Kanekura pulled the millennium puzzle off from around Yugi's neck and Kiba scowled while Asami had to fight the urge to punch him and take back the puzzle. Yami's soul resided in the puzzle after all and neither one of them wanted to lose him. "The Egyptian display is grateful as well." With that, they started the tour, though Kiba and Asami didn't really pay attention. They just followed the others around, body tensed and frowns on their faces. Suddenly they felt Joey pushing them to move and snapped at him slightly.

"We can walk on our own just fine Joey!" Kiba said as she and Asami side stepped and then walked on, knowing that, from his reaction, Joey was pushing them away from the mummy.

"Look! Yugi's puzzle is on display over here!" Joey pointed out. Asami and Kiba both cheered up a bit at that before narrowing their eyes in a glare when they saw Kanekura standing in front of it with his potential buyer. They watched Kanekura lead the other man away and continued to glare at their backs before turning their attention back to the others when Tea mentioned taking a picture. The two girls sat down in front of the puzzle, on the ground while Joey and Yugi stood on Kiba's side and Miho and Tristan stood on the side Asami was on. Asami grinned, the tension in her body relaxing as she looked at the camera. Kiba, like her brother, held up a peace sign as she smiled, relaxing against the display case. When the picture was taken, they all decided to head back out to the front. They said goodbye to Professor Yoshibori when the man had to leave before deciding to split up since Yugi wanted to wait till closing so he could get his puzzle back.

"I guess this is where we split up then." Tea said and everyone started to leave as they said their goodbyes.

"I'll stay with you Yugi, to keep you company." Kiba told the boy when he looked over at her and Asami, who were still standing behind him. Asami gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'd like to stay but I need to do some stuff for my brother." The boy nodded giving her a smile to show he didn't hold it against her. Asami gave him a goodbye wave and turned to Kiba. "Let me know what happens." She added to the blackette in a whisper before taking her leave.

"Alright, it's about time to get the puzzle back." Yugi said standing up. Kiba stood up as well, stretching her arms above her head.

"Hey, Yugi, how about we split up? That way we can find the puzzle faster. We'll meet up here in half an hour, okay?" Yugi nodded and they split up. Kiba looked around the corridor she choose and wondered where Shadi, who no doubt had the puzzle, could be. She spotted a figure and paused in mid step. Speak of the devil. Shadi was walking down the corridor, heading her way and like in the show, he had the millennium puzzle in his hand.

"Yugi's millennium puzzle." She found herself saying.

"You know the one who solved this?"

"Yeah, my brother Yugi did." She replied cautiously. "But why do you have his puzzle?" Before Kiba could react, the millennium key was suddenly pressed against her forehead and Kiba knew no more.

Shadi looked around. The bright and well light room he found himself in was large with two of the walls being made of thick glass and the other two walls having wall length mirrors. The floor was that of a grand ballroom's. There was a ballroom chandler hanging in the center, and there were orchestra instruments floating along the back along with frames scattered here and there, floating around the room. One frame held a picture of a couple, the male had messy black hair and green eyes while the woman had brown hair and blue eyes. The frame they were in was one of family love but looked a bit frayed from the edges. There was another family frame next to it, holding the picture of an old man and the boy he had seen earlier. This frame looked much newer then the first. The only reason for this that Shadi could think of was that this girl had found a new family after loosing her first one. Next to those was a picture of a girl. The girl had long brown hair, dark blue eyes and was in a frame that showed she was this girl's best friend. Next was another friend frame but this one had a group of teens in it. One was blond, two were brunettes and the last was a purplette. He looked around a bit more before a small chest in a darker corner of the room, caught his eye. The chest had the same mark as his millennium items on the lid but there were heavy chains around it. Shadi looked down at the lock and frowned. The lock, instead of having a key hole, had the slot of a medium sized sphere. He put a hand on the chains to try and open it but as soon as he did he suddenly found himself being forced out of the girl's soul room.

"Kiba!" Shadi looked up and saw the boy from earlier. He was looking down at the black haired girl, who was currently unconscious on the ground. He stood from his kneeling position and stared at the boy as he rushed to the girl. "Kiba are you alright? Kiba! What did you do to her?" The boy noticed the millennium puzzle in his hand and gasped. "My puzzle!"

 _'It's said the one who solves the millennium puzzle possess the power of darkness. The same power as my family. If so, then this boy also...I must make sure...does this boy have this power?'_ Shadi thought. _'Now with this Millennium Key I can peep into the boy's soul room.'_ Shadi appeared in a hallway with two doors, one opened and the other closed.

"In this boy's soul is two rooms. One room is scattered with toys and pure. It is without wicked thought. And in the other room..." Shadi turned and opened the door. He looked in and gasped. There, half hidden in shadows, was Yami with his hands in his pockets.

"So someone's come to visit my room?"

 _'This is...the boy from before?'_ Shadi thought. _'No. He seems completely different.'_

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

 _'I have in the past visited various people's soul rooms. Normally one soul has one room. However...This boy has another room. Repressing, cold, almost like the tomb of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh.'_

"I don't know what power you used to visit my room...but you will tell me why you came here."

"I am a visiting is only good manners that I answer your question. I have come to learn the secret of your Millennium Puzzle's power."

"So you know of the Millennium Puzzle's existence?"

"The Millennium Puzzle is a dark Millennium Item. Since Ancient Egypt, for three thousand years, it's been in the King's grave. I heard the ancient pharaoh used it to reveal and judge criminals. I know this from the ancient Belem."

"So you're here using the power of one of those Millennium Items?"

"The power of the dark Millennium Key. This is the key to people's soul rooms. By looking in the room, I can learn all about the person. Disposition, potential ability, complex. And I also possess the dark Millennium Scales. It is an item that measures the weight of sin for those being judged. However I do not know the power of the Millennium much power does it's completed form have?"

"So you entered my mind to find that answer?"

"Seeing this room, I can tell there is great power within it. I want to ascertain that fact. And if we need that power, my family will be taking it."

"Your family?" Shadi nodded. "The puzzle's power is indeed in my room. But I can't tell you that easily. You get it? It's game time."

"Alright."

"If you win, I will tell you the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. The rule is easy. Somewhere in this mind is my true room. Can you find it?" Shadi laughed.

"I forgot to mention I had special abilities. Once I enter someone's room, I can freely manipulate it. Of course I can destroy someone's personality too." Yami blinked. "I accept this game. And I will find your true room!" This time Yami laughed.

"Well will it really be that easy?But this is a much more dangerous game then you think." The room around them suddenly changed making Shadi gasp and look up. There were suddenly multiple staircases and doors spread all around.

"Th-this is...a maze!"

"What's wrong? It won't begin unless you move."

"The doors appear to be countless. But one of them is the true room!" Shadi made his way up one of the many staircases and stopped at a door. "I'll start with this door."He entered but looked up, hearing a noise, only to have to quickly back up when he saw a large rock falling down. Yami spoke up, bringing Shadi's attention to him as he stood through one of the walls.

"I suppose you realize by now. The road to the true room will be a most steep one. Good luck." With that said he disappeared.

"A trap." Shadi said to himself. He shook himself off before continuing.

 _'The true room...'_ He opened another door. _'Is this it?!'_ At once water started to spurt out from it and knocked him back.

"Do you think these traps will bewilder me?!" He shouted out. He continued on to another door. "Is this it?!" He opened it and fire suddenly shot out at him making him cry out. On fire, he ran back and fell down the stairs, the fire going out as he did so. "An illusion?" He muttered as he pushed himself up slightly. He closed his eyes to try and gather his thoughts.

 _'Open the ears. I must use all my nerves to find the mark.'_ He got up and continued walking without opening his eyes. _'This boy's mind has obstructions to keep out intruders like me. Despite what I want to know. The mystery of the Millennium Puzzle's power.'_ He stopped walking and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a door that looked much like the entrance to the boy's soul room.

"Is this it?" He opened the door and inside of it, found Yami sitting on a throne like chair.

"Yo."

"So this is it? So I've finally reached the real room?" Shadi took a few steps in but stopped when Yami let out a small 'hump'. He gasped as he felt the ground beneath him begin to crumble away.

 _'No! This is also a trap!'_ He began to fall but managed to grab onto the ledge.

"If I fall into this deep darkness...I'll never leave this boy's mind!" Yami walked over to stand at the edge of the ledge to look down at him.

"This is the end." Yami bent down and offered Shadi his hand. "It's okay. This hand is not a trap." Shadi hesitated for just a second before reaching up and grabbing the offered hand. He let himself be pulled up and once he was out, Yami backed away slightly.

"I can't believe that in this mind, the other boy saved me. I am indebted to you."

"Peeping into the soul rooms of people is a poor hobby."

"This game...I suppose I have lost?"

"No...perhaps this is the beginning." Shadi stood and walked to the door before pausing.

"Farewell." He continued on out, letting himself return to reality.

"Hey..." Yugi said as he looked at the man that was on his knees, sweating. He was weary about him since he still didn't know if he had a hand in Kiba's unconsciousness but he was-as Kiba would say- too kind for his own good, and was worried there was something wrong with the man.

 _'I entered his soul to test this boy...but I was the one who was tested.'_

"Are you okay? You look really pale." Yugi said. If it turned out the man had only come across his sister after she was already unconscious, this man was the only person he could ask for more details. "You haven't moved this whole time."

"Oh. I am okay." Shadi said looking up. "Let me return this to you." He held out the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi took it.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I am indebted to you after all."

"Debt? Did I lend you something?"

"I meant to the other you." Yugi blinked.

"The other me? What are you talking about?"

 _'This boy doesn't realize he has a hidden personality. When the front and back become one...the true power of the Millennium Puzzle will awaken.'_

"Hey...are you really okay?"

"Boy...what is your name?" Shadi asked ignoring his question.

"I'm Yugi not 'boy'; it's Yugi!" The boy replied a little angry that he was called 'boy', He wasn't that short.

"Yugi. There are still things I must do in this country." Shadi walked away slightly before pausing. "But when all the judgments are over. I will meet you again, I think."

"Huh?" The boy questioned.

"My name is Shadi. This is the first time I have told my name to a stranger." With that he started to walk away again.

 _'I must know for certain that boy's power.'_ He thought. Yugi was about to call him back but a soft groan caught his attention and he looked down to see Kiba stirring.

"Kiba!" He exclaimed as the girl sat up with one hand to her head.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked.

 **And that's a wrap! Remember comments are always appreciated. Till next time. Jah Ne!** ^-^/)


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! You know, it's real weird. I go back all the time and re-read the previous chapters, from start to finish and once I get to the end I'm like 'No!There's no new chapter yet!' I get so into re-reading it that I forget I'm the one writing it. I just find that really weird and amusing. So I just felt like sharing this but anyways...Story Start!**

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Papa! Papa!" A six year old Kiba exclaimed as she ran over to her father, who had just gotten home from work, and gently hugged his legs. He dropped his briefcase and pulled her into his arms. He buried his head into her black curls and sighed happily. Kiba giggled and looked up at him. "Mama said you had a surprise for me!" He let out a small laugh and placed her on her feet._

 _"Of course baby girl. Its Just you and me today. Mama is gonna stay with Asami." He picked up his briefcase and put it in its proper place. He held Kiba's hand and walked out the house. He put her in the car and buckled her in before doing the same for himself. Once he drove off and made it to his destination, he got out and placed Kiba on his shoulders before walking into the building. Sweet music filled Kiba's ears. A small gasp caught in her throat. She wiped small tears from her eyes and listened intently. She loved orchestras. She had since her father had first played Beethoven for her a few years ago. ((does Beethoven count as orchestra through?)). Her dad gently placed her in a seat and watched her. A small smile was on her lips. She sniffed and wiped away her tears of joy. She hopped up and gave her dad a hug._

 _"I love you papa!" He smiled and pressed a kiss onto her hair._

 _"I love you too Kiba."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Dad!" Kiba yelled as she shot into a sitting position. She looked around, taking in the sight of her room. She reached up and touched her cheeks, feeling tears running down them. A feeling of sadness and longing filled her and Kiba curled in on herself slightly. She thought of her parents, constantly since arriving in the YGO world but this was the first time she drempt of them. She missed them. Was this what Asami had felt when she had first appeared in her world? Suddenly Yugi barged into her room, startling the girl.

"Kiba, we have to get to the hospital!" Yugi rushed out. Kiba's eyes widened and she scrambled to get up before following after her brother.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said as the old man came out into the hallway where he and the others were waiting. Kiba and Asami both looked up from where they had been leaning against the wall.

"It seems that he has managed to survive. It's really late so everyone go back home."

"What about you, grandpa?"

"I'm going to stay here for a while."

"But what's the meaning of this? Both Mr. Kanekura and Professor Yoshimori, who were involved with the studies of the Egyptians, were injured." Tea asked as the group made their way home. Kiba and Asami were quietly trailing behind the others, both a little lost in thought.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the curse!" Joey exclaimed. "This is the result of messing with people's graves!"

"How scary!" Miho cried.

"Miho, there is nothing to be worried about! There's no such thing as a curse." Tristan said. "Even if there were such a thing, I would protect you with my life."

"For a person that doesn't use his head, of course you won't be afraid of a curse." Joey teased.

"What did you say?!"

"Both of you stop fighting!" Tea put in, getting mutters of 'okays' from both boys. They walked in silence for a while before coming to a stop at a crossroad. "Well this is where I leave."

"Be careful." Miho warned.

"I'll be alright."

"See you tomorrow." Yugi called as Tea walked away.

"What is that Joey? That thing on you?" Tristan asked when he caught sight of the blonde.

"Can't you tell what it is by looking at it? They're charms, charms!"

"Then what about that hanging thing?"

"Not only Kanekura but Professor Yoshimori got the same thing happen to him, that means the curse could effect me too!"

"You idiot, I can't understand what you're saying. There's no such thing as a curse and even if there was, if you're already afraid of it, then you're just a wimp."

"Oh shut up!" Asami gasped and jumped before turning to the door when Tea came in. Kiba and Yugi gave the brunette a curious look but Asami ignored it as she focused on the Ki coming from Tea. Tea's Ki was giving off a dark pulse, almost like it was currupted, which Asami guessed it was in a way since Shadi had changed it to suit his needs. The Muto twins noticed Tea as she walked by and Yugi smiled happily while Kiba frowned and looked back at Asami, who hadn't stopped staring at Tea.

"Ah...Tea, good morning!" The girl merely sat down at her desk, not answering. This drew a confused look from Yugi which only managed to grow when Tea turned to him and just smiled at him with a blank look in her eyes.

"Miho? Why are you in front of the nurse's room?" Miho, Kiba and Asami all looked over to where Joey and Tristan were making their way down the hall towards them. "It couldn't be that your hurt could it?! If you are, let me make you feel better!"

"Ah, keep quiet you." Joey complained.

"No you're wrong." Miho said shaking her head. "A while ago, Tea went in and I was just wondering if she was feeling bad because she was scared so..."

"Tea did?"

"Maybe she was bothered by something?"

"Yo, Yugi! Huh?!" Joey opened the door only to gasp when they saw Yugi on the floor being choked by Tea. Joey and Kiba immediately ran to the boy's side as Tea jumped away. "What are you doing?!"

"Show me the true strength in order to settle our score." Tea said but her voice sounded echoed by Shadi's.

"What?" Joey asked confused but Tea immediately ran away, cutting through Asami, Tristan and Miho.

"What was that just now with Tea?"

"Tea..."

"Yo, are you okay, Yugi?"

"I think so." Kiba and Asami were mentally yelling at themselves for forgetting this part of the episode.

"Come on guys, we have to find Tea." Asami told them. "She's not in her right state of mind." The others nodded and they split up in search for Tea.

"Did you find her?" Yugi asked as they all met up again in one of the hallways.

"It's no good, I couldn't find her." Tristan answered.

"He-hey...but why did Tea have that kind of voice?" Miho questioned. Kiba and Asami shared a look, Yugi looking at them curiously but they all turned to Joey when he spoke up.

"It's the curse...after all that's happened, it's as I thought, I'm sure it's the Egyptian's curse."

"Wait a minute, if that's so, then that means it could also be within one of us..." Everyone was quiet for a moment before Tristan continued. "An-anyways let's split up and look for Tea one more time!" Everyone turned and ran away. "Hey don't run away so quickly!" Kiba ignored him as she made her way down one corridor. She turned the corner and skid to a stop when she spotted Tea standing in front of her. Kiba's eyes widened slightly. This was wrong. Tea wasn't suppose to be here right now. She was suppose to be leading Yugi onto the roof right now wasn't she? Tea suddenly pounced on her, knocking the both of them to the floor. Kiba struggled in the girl's hold but her surprise and unawareness had given Tea an advantage to quickly pin her down. A shadow loomed over her and Kiba looked up, gasping when she saw Shadi standing over her head with the Millennium Key in his hand. Her mind was screaming at her to move, to struggle, to do something, but her body was frozen at the sight of Shadi bringing the key closer to her. Was she about to become his puppet? But this didn't happen in the show! She felt the Millennium Key touch her forehead and then everything turned black.

Yugi was searching the hallways when he caught sight of moment down another one.

"Kiba?" The girl broke into a run and thinking that she had caught sight of Tea, Yugi quickly went after her, following her up the stairs and onto the roof. As soon as he did get onto the roof though, he caught sight of Kiba standing on a wooden board that was hanging off the side of the roof by pieces of rope.

"By making you angry I was hoping to summon the other you, but it doesn't seem to have worked." Yugi's attention was drawn to Shadi, confused by his words.

"Eh, what's the meaning of this?"

"To summon the other Yugi, I'll go about another way now."

"What are you saying?"

"Listen to me Yugi, that girl is right now under my full control and she will listen to any of my orders." Yugi gasped and looked at Kiba, fear in his eyes.

"Did you find her?" Joey questioned as he, Miho and Asami met up again.

"No, not at all!" Miho said. Asami's head snapped to the side as she felt Tea's twisted Ki standing behind them. Before she could say anything, another shiver went down her spine. She spun around, facing Tristan when she sensed his own Ki, now twisted by Shadi as well.

"Guys..." She tried to warn the other two but they didn't listen.

"Oh, Tristan, how about you?" Joey asked as he caught sight of the male. "What the? What's wrong with you?" Tristan raised a mop then swung it down towards them. Asami grabbed Miho and Joey by the arm before dragging them down the only hallway that didn't have trouble down it. As she was running, a thought occurred to her. If Tea was here chasing them with Tristan, who was on the roof with Yugi? Before she could think on that more, she was distracted by Tristan almost hitting her with his mop.

"Feel the anger, feel the hatred, feel the grief! When your emotions are in effect, the other you must be released." Shadi said. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow and Yugi was replaced by Yami, who glared at him coldly.

"Shadi!"

"You finally showed yourself, the other Yugi."

"How dare you use Kiba in a game!" Yami growled out.

"I had to take any path in order to settle the score with you." Shadi calmly replied. "Yugi, if you lose the game, you will lose that girl." Yami narrowed his eyes and felt a scowl form on his face. "Before I set the rules, there's something I want to say to you. It has to do with acquiring the millennium puzzle. You acquired it in the first place but if you believe that you stumbled upon this puzzle by accident then you're mistaken. The puzzle has chosen you after waiting for three millennia and we too were also those that were chosen to weild these millennium items' powers."

"That's why you're saying you don't think of us as comrades. I don't want to hear any stuff about that! Set the rules already."

"Don't be afraid, Yugi."

"What?! Don't be afraid?"

"Inside somewhere you are afraid of that strength that you possess. Of the unknown powers of the puzzle, fearing that is the weakness of your soul. Look at the proof over there." Yami looked over to the fence, finding four small statues. At once, one of them broke, causing one of the ropes holding up the board to come undone, thus shaking the board and making it slant downward just slightly.

"Kiba!"

"Yugi, can't you recognize that the game has already begun?"

"Each sculpture is a representative of your soul. At the time you see a weakness in your soul, a sculpture will break. If the last three break, the girl will be lost. But you also have a way to win. On the rope is also the Millennium Key and connected to that is a representing sculpture of my soul."

"I see, if I could destroy your sculpture before I lose mine..."

"That's correct. At that moment, the Millennium Key will slide and touch the girl, releasing her from my control. Do you understand now, the one who has seen their weakness of the soul is the loser of this game."

"So this is a game to find other's weaknesses?"

"Then let us begin." A sudden wind picked up, revolving around Shadi before moving on to revolve around Yami."Let's go Yugi, this is the first test!" Yami looked down at the floor when small holes started to form before the small holes broke into a large dark hole.

Asami was running along side Joey, still dragging Miho to hurry the girl along as they ran from Tristan and Tea.

"This way!" Joey called as he suddenly turned a corner. Asami quickly followed him, forcing Miho to as well.

Yami stared down at the two yellow glowing eyes in the dark abyss. He took a few steps back before two monster hands shot out from behind him, holding up his arms and a monster like head shot out as well, the monster's mouth held open over his head.

"Yugi, the only way you can escape from there is to make the illusion monster disappear. This is a shadow game." Shadi explained. A board of nine tiles appeared before Yami. "On that panel before you, there are two of the same images hidden."

"Wait a minute, there are nine tablets, meaning there's one left over that doesn't have a match." Yami stated.

"That's correct. In that panel there is one tablet without a match. The objective of the game is to answer what that tablet is. But you will only be allowed to flip each tablet over once!" A slightly shocked look came over Yami's face before he forced himself to try and be calm. "I'll give you a bit of advice. That panel is a mirror that reflects the monster behind you."

"A mirror that reflects the monster?" Suddenly a crack appeared on one of the sculptures making Yami gasp and look at Kiba.

"Kiba!"

Asami watched as Tristan and Tea came into the room, both of them holding a mop. She and Miho were waiting on either side of the door, Miho holding a fire extinguisher and the brunette holding a bucket of water.

"Come on you slowpokes." Joey taunted from where he was standing in the middle of the room. As soon as Tristan and Tea went to attack Joey, Miho sprayed Tristan with the extinguisher, yelling his name, while Asami poured the water onto Tea. Tea turned to Asami, setting her sights on the girl but Asami was ready for that and quickly grabbed the controlled brunette's arm, flipping her over, and pinning her down with the arm she was still hold, held to her back, and her knee holding down Tea at her lower back. Asami looked back up in time to see Joey being pushed out of the window by Tristan.

"Joey!" She yelled, her hold on Tea loosing enough that, in her distraction, Tea was able to knock Asami off her. Asami scrambled to get up but Tea jumped on her, hands wrapping around her neck. Asami wrapped her hands around Tea's wrists, trying to pry her hands off but the girl's hold was pretty strong and she had the advantage of being on top of Asami this time.

 _'One more time. Let's think calmly and carefully. Shadi told me that this panel is a mirror that reflects the monster. A mirror...a mirror reflects their own image and if it reflects an image that means in that image there should be four pairs of the same thing that is represented in this panel. This is a mirror reflecting the monster. The thing that the monster has two of and only one of...'_ Yami thought.

"I got it! The thing that he has two of is ears, eyes, hands, and the only thing he has one of is his mouth!" He exclaimed once he figured it out. At once, the monster faded in a burst of wind and the panels flipped around, showing that he was right before disappearing in the wind as well.

"Congratulations Yugi, but the match has only begun. I'll show you your next opponent." Yami looked behind him, hearing noise, only to gasp in shock when he saw Joey appear.

"Joey!"

"That friend of yours is the image of the person that the other Yugi has buried in his mind. The friend who has once tormented you has been called forth before your eyes." Shadi explained.

"What?!" Yami asked turning back to face Shadi. The illusion Joey then strode forward and yanked the Millennium Puzzle from around Yami's neck, breaking the rope it hung off in the process and making Yami gasp. The floor surrounding the two suddenly sunk, leaving just a platform that the two stood on.

"In this game, both of you will roll that Millennium Puzzle and take a step towards the direction that it points in. The winner is the one to push the other off the cliff first. Now Yugi, let's see you defeat that jerk from your past memories." Yami turned to look at Joey.

 _'Without a doubt this Joey is an illusion crated by Shadi, but there is a possibility that he's been caught in Shadi's trap.'_ The male thought.

"Ha, is this the thing that you love to play with? Hah! Aren't you a little old to be playing with it little Yugi?" Illusion Joey mocked. Yami suddenly felt Yugi rise up, their wills becoming separate for a second before joining back into two. Their momentary weakness however caused two of the sculptures to break.

 _'Kiba! Damn, there's only one more sculpture left!'_

Asami couldn't last much longer. Tea was cutting off her air supple and she couldn't throw the girl off her. Things were looking pretty bad.

"Asami!" Suddenly Asami could breathe again and she took in a few gulps of air in between coughs. It took her a moment to realize that Miho had slammed into Tea, knocking them both down and freeing her. Seeing that Tea was quickly getting up, Asami picked up her fallen bucket and, mentally apologizing, slammed it across Tea's head. The girl stumbled momentarily before turning and focusing on Asami once more, making the girl back away slightly.

 _'Okay. Well that didn't work out like I thought it would...'_ Asami thought as she dodged a swipe. _'Gwen made it look so easy when she did it to Merlin though. Although she did it with a pitcher instead of a bucket so maybe that's where it went wrong.'_

"Well let's get this going, it's a battle." Illusion Joey tossed the Puzzle to the floor. It clattered as it hit before coming to a rest, it's tip pointed towards Yami direction. "The Puzzle's direction is that way, take a step towards there." Yami did as told and took a step closer towards the edge. "Now, it's your turn."

"I won't roll it. This game, I don't wan to fight with you." The male declared, surprising Shadi.

"Well then Yugi, I'll assume you pass. Now it's my turn again." Illusion Joey picked up the Puzzle before tossing it again. "The direction points the same way again. Yugi, take another step towards that direction." Yami did, stopping just a step away from the edge. "You're at the very end now Yugi. Don't tell me you're going to pass again?"

"I'm going to pass again."

"Are you forfeiting the game? Are you admitting defeat Yugi?" Shadi asked.

"I'm going to pass again." Yami repeated. "I believe in my friend."

"You believe in him you say? Yugi, you couldn't defeat the past. The weakness you have shown is the belief in another person. Know this, the strongest strength is to believe and trust only yourself. Now," Shadi turned to the Illusion Joey. "roll the Puzzle one last time. The game is over!" The Illusion Joey didn't move, he just stared at Yami. "What's wrong? Why aren't you rolling the Puzzle?!" Illusion Joey suddenly started to fizz and smoke, shocking Shadi. "What?! The illusion of the past is disappearing." The illusion of Joey disappeared and the Millennium Puzzle fell to the floor where Yami picked it up.

"The friendship we have still lasts even to this moment." Yami explained. "Even if you used your magic to manipulate him, it's useless." The sound of rope braking immediately drew Yami's attention and he spotted the rip in the lone rope holding up the board Kiba was still standing on.

"The rope that's holding Kiba!" The floor reappeared and Yami rushed forward. The board was suddenly pushed up slightly and Yami looked down, surprised to see Joey standing on the ledge under the board, supporting it.

"Kiba, now that I'm here, everything's alright!" Joey yelled.

 _'Joey!'_ Yami mentally thanked him before turning towards Shadi.

 _'Impossible! These companions support each other mutually!'_ Shadi thought. A crack appeared on Shadi's sculpture. _'Oh no, my soul's sculpture!'_

"You don't understand, do you Shadi? Where the true strength comes from that is...The strength of trusting your friends!" With those words Shadi's sculpture broke and the Millennium Key slide down the rope to Kiba's open hand. As soon as it made contact with her hand, Kiba's eyes became focused and she blinked. It took her a moment to realize where she was but when she did, her eyes widened and she let out a strangled gasp.

"Why am I standing on this?!" Kiba got out.

"It's fine, so just come back to the building!" Joey yelled. Kiba nodded and started back. "Hurry, I can't hold on any longer!" Joey looked down when he felt someone grab his leg. "Tristan!" The controlled male was climbing up, still after him and reached for his face making Joey try and lean his head back, loosing his grip on the board. Kiba, who was still on it, felt it shake and almost fell when the board did but a hand grabbed hers when she instinctively reached up to try and grab something.

"Kiba!" She looked up to see Yugi holding her arm and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before focusing on getting a footing. The board meanwhile, hung next to Tristan and the Millennium Key touched his back, freeing him from Shadi's control.

"Eh?! Why am I here?!" Tristan cried out gripping Joey's leg in fear.

"Shut up! Stop moving so much!" Joey yelled grabbing onto whatever he could to try and keep from falling.

"Everyone are you okay?" Miho asked as she rushed onto the roof. Asami had sent her ahead as she dealt with Tea back in the classroom. Kiba and Yugi were able to get back to safety and as soon as her feet were on the stable ground of the roof, she wrapped her brother up in a hug, thankful to him for saving her. Well, him, Yami and Joey.

"Ah, I can't move because of you!" Joey said.

"Ah, I can't die at such a young age!" Tristan cried ignoring him.

"You're fine, so let me go and go back inside the building!"

"No you're the one that's fine!" The male yelled back. The board fell and disappeared, leaving only the Millennium Key to fall. A hand reached out and grabbed it. Asami smiled in relief at having caught the Key.

"Alright come on Tea, time to come back." Asami muttered as she turned around and faced her. Tea was getting up from where Asami had knocked her over to and Asami tensed, body curled in slightly. Tea rushed at her and Asami waited till the girl was close enough before dodging to the side and touching the Key to Tea's back. Once Tea was back to normal Asami hesitated for a second before tossing the Key out the window and to the ground where she knew Shadi was. Ignoring Tea for the moment, Asami watched as Shadi caught the Key and walked away.

"Wait what?! You were the one on the roof?!" Asami exclaimed. She and Kiba were in the latter's room, their homework laying forgotten on the bed in favor of their talk. Kiba nodded and Asami paused, starring at her. There was something different about Kiba now. Something she couldn't name but could recognize. "Kiba?...Are you okay?" The girl didn't answer instead she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. It was silent for a moment before Kiba sighed.

"We're...we're really in the Yu-Gi-Oh World aren't we?" Kiba asked, her voice a whisper. Asami sighed as well, a wistful smile coming onto her face.

"Yeah, we are." She gave Kiba a teasing look. "We've been here for months if you haven't noticed." Kiba laughed a bit but quickly became serious again.

"I know but...I don't know-it's just-it's just...It never really sunk in I guess...I mean, yeah we were here but it didn't sink in that it wasn't just a show anymore. We could die here, Asami, and not just that but the people here, they're real people, they're not just characters anymore..." Kiba shook her head slightly. "I don't know if I explained that correctly but yeah, this is all real. You've almost died twice and I almost died today...it just...puts things into prospective I guess..." Silence reigned for a moment before Asami broke it.

"This place can be a lot more dangerous then we realized but I think we can get though this. Together. Plus we've got people to help us along if we struggle." Asami grinned and Kiba did too as she looked over to her dresser where she had a copy of the photo they took at the museum the other day.

"Yeah. We do don't we."

 **Okay, finally finished! Remember girls and guys, I do love reading your comments so feel free to leave one. Till next time. Bye!** ^w^/)


	16. Chapter 14

**Shit man, all the work that goes into this. I thought this would be a fun thing where i write little chapters for each episode, but nooooo. I have to read the manga and i have to watch the show and make it super detail. *sigh* All this tension is killing me. I also have TO TYPE EVERYTHING THEY SAY WORD FOR WORD. ACTION EPISODES ARE GONNA BE HELL. WTF WTF WTF WTF. WHHHHY. -This has been a AN by Kiba, written while Asami paced the room and ranted.**

 **Kiba: _Asami, Chill. Pls. I have angst too_** ** _._**

 **Asami: but-but T-T all that writing...**

 **Kiba: _'sami, it's ok. I mean look at me, My origins confuse the fuck out of everyone. I have to find ways to simplify it._**

 **Asami: Okay okay enough, ranting and stuff, time to get on with the story...**

 **Kiba: _Once upon a time, there lived two girls, Author-chan and her Editor. Author-Chan got so tense that Editor had to write down the words she was saying because it was gold. The End._**

 **Asami: You forgot the epilogue Kiba.**

 **Kiba: _And Editor forced Author-Chan to use this in the story because it is gold._**

 **Okay Real Story Start!**

"Duel Monsters?" Joey asked. He and the others were crowded around both Joey and Tea's desks.

"Yeah it's getting pretty popular among the third year students." Yugi told them.

"Wow! How pretty!" Miho exclaimed. Kiba noticed Asami walk in and set her things on her desk, taking her time to unpack her bag. Finding this odd, Kiba went over and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Asami? Are you okay?" Kiba questioned seeing the small tension in her friend's shoulders. Asami turned to her and Kiba saw the conflict in her eyes.

"Kiba..." Asami trailed off, seeming to not know how to put her troubles into words. "We need to talk...Se-" the brunette was cut off by the bell.

"We'll talk at break okay?" Kiba decided as she started moving back to her seat.

"But what are we going to do?" Asami asked, her voice no more than a whisper as she sat down.

"Today I'm going to introduce our newest transfer student." Kiba tilted her head to the side in confusion. Who was the transfer student? Ryou maybe? Or maybe it was someone else? "Come in please." The teacher called. The door to the classroom opened and Kiba gasped slightly, in shock when she noticed exactly just who it was. "This is Seto Kaiba." Kiba turned to look at Asami, remembering that the girl had wanted to tell her something. The girl looked back at her and gave her a slightly awkward smile. Whispers broke out among the class and Kiba turned to her brother when she heard him whisper, 'it's him.'

"Yugi-nii?" Her brother jumped slightly and turned towards her.

"He was the one who saved us from those three sisters." His words were half question half statement and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah. That's Kaiba."

"Let's see now...Ah, you can sit next to Asami." Kaiba made his way over to the free desk by Asami and sat down. Asami gave him a smile before looking back at the teacher when he continued. "Asami, please show him around." The girl nodded and class continued.

Kiba narrowed her eyes as she took in Seto Kaiba's form. He looked like Season 1 Kaiba, what with his brown hair instead of green and dark blue eyes instead of grayish colored ones.

 _'Wait. In the episode, doesn't Kaiba sit next to Yugi? Is it because I'm sitting next to him and Asami is next to me?'_ Kiba thought questioningly. _'And how weird is that? It's Yugi, then me, then Asami and then Kaiba in the back, with Miho, Tea and Joey sitting next to each other in the front and Tristan sitting behind Miho.'_

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

It was break now and Asami had just finished showing Seto around and they returned to the classroom. Joey noticed her and was quick to call her over towards he and the others, who were around Miho and Tristan's desks, watching Yugi and Kiba play a round of duel monsters. Asami hesitated, not wanting to give Seto a reason to look into the game shop or anything, knowing that he'd somehow find out about grandpa's blue eyes but at the same time knowing that Seto was a big part of the show and Yami's rival.

"Um, would you like to join us?" Seto nodded, his eyes briefly showing recognition when he looked over at Yugi, Kiba and Tea. The two made their way over to the group and Asami smiled awkwardly again. "Uh, guys, as you know, this is Seto Kaiba. Seto, these are my friends, Kiba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Miho."

"That's duel monsters. You play?" Seto asked seeing Yugi and Kiba's cards. Yugi nodded while Kiba leaned back, not answering Seto's question.

"Are you into games like these?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah. I love them." Seto said with a small shrug of his shoulders and a small smile.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Kiba stood by the others, watching Yugi and Asami talk to Kaiba. During the break, Yugi and Kaiba had gotten along fairly well so she could only guess that he was being invited to the Kaiba Mansion. When the car, Kaiba was in drove off, Tea spoke up.

"Hey Yugi, looks like you're already good friends." Tea commented. She, like Yugi, could remember Kaiba as the one to save them against the Kageyama sisters.

"Yeah. Kaiba is going to show me his card collection." Yugi replied cheerfully.

"Kaiba? I want to go too!" Miho put in excitedly.

"Let's all go! It'll be fun!" Kiba met Asami's eyes and the girl nodded in agreement to Yugi's words. "We'll have a blast."

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Hey, there's gotta be some law about somebody like that guy living in a house this huge." Joey complained. Asami smiled a little nervously. Joey's dislike of her brother was already showing and her brother hadn't done anything bad or mean to them yet.

"Why would there be?" Tea asked. At that moment, Tristan and Miho arrived on a bike. "No taxis, huh?"

"Please come in." Came Kaiba's voice from an intercom. At once the gate opened, allowing them all into the Manor grounds.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed as the front doors to the house opened and they got their first look at the interior of the Manor. Their gazes went around the grand hall until landing on their classmate who stood in front of them with a few maids behind him.

"Hi. Everyone came together, eh?" the brown haired male said. "I'm so glad." Asami didn't pay much attention to the tour that her brother was giving them, having already gotten one when she moved in. It was only when they reached her brother's card collection room that she started paying attention again. She looked around at the cards on the wall and felt sadness fill her. A lot of these cards, Seto was able to buy but the rest...well her brother tended to go to great lengths for them. Her eyes caught sight of the newly added Dark Magician and she sadden even more knowing that the card had been a momento of the previous owner's father. A hand being placed on her shoulder snapped Asami out of her thoughts and she turned to see Kiba standing behind her.

"You okay?" Kiba asked softly. Asami paused for a second before nodding.

"Hey, Yugi. Do you have any rare cards with you?" Both Kiba and Asami tuned into the conversation and froze slightly. What were the pros and cons of stopping Kaiba from finding out about grandpa's Blue Eyes?

"Oh, well not really..." Yugi replied. Before Kiba and Asami could say or do anything, Tea spoke up from next to Yugi.

"Hey, didn't you say before that your grandfather had some great cards?" Asami sighed and looked over at Kiba who was looking at Tea with a semi murderous look on her face.

"Ugh, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" Kiba muttered quietly under her breath.

"Eh? I really want to see those." Kaiba replied with a glint in his eyes that went unnoticed by everyone but Asami and Kiba.

"Guess there's no stopping it." Kiba muttered. "At least Grandpa doesn't get hurt in this episode." Asami nodded in agreement and followed after everyone else as they made their way back out to visit the Game Shop.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"My greatest card?"

"Please Grandpa. Let us see it."

"Please, sir. Please."

"It's no big deal. Hold on a sec." Grandpa turned around and started to look through some stuff. "Which one...?" Grandpa turned back and held out a card. "This one." Kiba heard Kaiba gasp and glanced over at Asami to see the girl staring at her brother now, her face blank and her eyes guarded. This look startled Kiba slightly. She had only ever seen Asami look like that during the girl's sport competitions. Her attention was drawn back to the conversation when she heard Joey cry out 'Unreal!'. Kaiba's briefcase was on the table, opened up so she guessed he had just asked for grandpa's Blue Eyes in exchange for all those cards.

"No way." Grandpa said simply.

"That's even more unreal!" Joey cried.

"Why not?"

"Kaiba was it? I understand how you feel. The reason I still have this card isn't because of its rarity. This card is something I was given when I was living in America. I thought it was the greatest treasure there ever was." Here Kaiba 'tsked' and Kiba glared at him for it. "But it wasn't so important because I had it. It was really important because it was given to me with love. That's why I can't give much important things to get this whole trunk, full of cards as it is." Kiba could see the dark look on Kaiba's face but she and Asami, who was still staring at her brother, seemed to be the only ones who noticed. Kaiba quickly cleared his face and put on a fake smile.

"I guess you're right...I was mistaken." He closed the trunk and picked it up before walking towards the door. "I'm going back home now." Kiba watched him leave before turning back to Grandpa as Joey and Miho started to congratulate him on turning down Kaiba's offer to trade.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Kiba, what do we do? Seto plans to switch the cards like in the show." Asami informed the girl as they walked to their classroom.

"We can't really interfere though, can we? The rivalry between Yami and Kaiba is kinda important isn't it?" Kiba put in trying to think reasonably. "Besides, now that Kaiba knows about Grandpa's blue Eyes, he'll just keep trying to get it won't he?" Asami paused and Kiba turned around to face her. The girl's 'game face' as Kiba liked to refer to it, was back on. "Asami?" The brunette snapped out of it and the look was quickly replaced by a small smile.

"Well at least this way, Grandpa isn't hurt, right?" Kiba slowly nodded, confusion clear in her eyes as she looked Asami over. Kiba hesitated before asking. "Are...Are you okay?" Asami nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kiba frowned slightly but let it go.

"Just asking." Asami probably didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her just yet. They continued their walk to class in silence and got there just in time to see Kaiba switch the real Blue Eyes for the fake one.

"If I had this card I'd always shine whenever I had it with me." Kaiba said. Kiba glared at him but said nothing as she went to sit at her desk.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Asami was walking with both Yugi and Kiba to the Game Shop. Yugi was staring at the fake Blue Eyes card in his hand while Kiba and Asami walked beside him.

"Yugi." Tea called from behind the three, who turned and stopped to let Tea catch up. "You're not with Joey and the others?" Here Yugi gave a confused look so Tea continued. "They said they'd be playing Duel Monsters and that they'd be with you 'cause they don't know how to play."

"Joey and Tristan said that?" Yugi asked, surprise now mixing with the confusion on his face. A look of understanding soon replaced it though and Yugi rushed off back towards the school, Asami and Kiba quickly following. Once they got to the school the two girls followed Yugi up to the roof, all three of them gasping when Yugi pushed open the roof door and they caught sight of Joey and Tristan beaten up and unconscious on the floor. "Joey! Tristan!"

"Listen, Yugi. Don't fall for their tricks." Kaiba said. Yugi took a few steps forward and when he spoke his voice turned softer.

"You switched grandpa's card for another one, didn't you? Then you left with it. But I figured your conscience would make you give it back. You said you liked games too and you saved us when Risa took my puzzle and card."

"After Asami asked him to." The formerly mentioned girl heard Kiba mutter quietly.

"Give it back." Yugi said catching Asami's attention again. "You can get a card like it yourself. This one's grandpa's most prized card. That card is grandpa's soul. Give it back...I beg of you." Yugi walked up to Kaiba and lightly grabbed his arms. Asami tensed when she saw her brother's eyes flash and she stepped forward to pull Yugi back but her brother was faster. He swung his bag at Yugi yelling 'Don't touch me!' and causing Yugi to be knocked on his back away from them.

"Yugi!" Both Kiba and Asami yelled as they rushed to the boy's side, helping him sit up.

"A card is a soul? Impossible. A card is a card." Kaiba said as he loomed over them. "That's what you and people all over refuse to believe, hoping there's more meaning to it. Explain it to your grandpa. A game is not a thing of soul. You must understand that before you can win. I didn't think I could run into such a thing at this school." Asami felt anger rise up at her brother's harsh words and she glared at his retreating form.

"Kaiba!" Kiba yelled angrily as she quickly got up and ran after him. Asami and Yugi were about to follow but they were stopped by the male's bodyguards. One of the bodyguards grabbed Yugi from the back of his collar and punched him in the stomach before dropping him and watching as Yugi fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. They turned their attention to Asami and the girl tensed. No one outside the Manor knew she was a Kaiba so the bodyguards would no doubt try to hurt her as well. One of the men threw a punch at her and just as she was going to grab his fist to flip him over, she felt Yugi's Ki spike and be covered by the Millennium Puzzle's magic. Her momentary distraction allowed the man's fist to slam against the side of her head, sending her to the floor and dazing her but not knocking her out like the man probably intended.

"...guys...out of...pay for..." Asami couldn't really tell what Yami said due to her dazed state but she was quickly getting over it. She got to her feet as the bodyguards turned to Yami. Seeing them about to attack him, she rushed forward, slamming her elbow into the first guy's back and then quickly kicking the other one in the back as well, successfully knocking both bodyguards to the floor. Yami looked at her in surprise but Asami pointed towards the door.

"Go get grandpa's card back, I've got this handled." Hesitance flashed in his eyes but slowly Yami nodded before rushing off with a quick 'Be careful'. Asami turned her attention back to the two males who were getting up, obviously having recovered already. "You know, usually I have this thing about hurting people but you hurt my friends." She told them as she got into her stance, her expression going blank.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Kaiba!" Kiba yelled out as she rushed to catch up with the brown haired male. Once she caught up to him, she got in front of him, forcing the male to stop. "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing all these things?"She glared at him heatedly. "You hurt my brother and my friends and all of it for a card!" She saw Kaiba glare back at her and growled slightly, her clenched hands shaking slightly in anger. Briefly she entertained the thought of punching him but shook it away after a few seconds.

"Out of my way." Kaiba ordered. This only served to make Kiba more angry.

"You-You-!" Kiba bit out, about to insult him but getting cut off.

"Kaiba!" The two turned to see Yami just a bit down the hall they were standing in. "It's time to play..." Kaiba stepped back surprised.

"Yugi."

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Joey and Tristan both came to, their memories of what happened quickly filling their minds. They looked around and paused, their eyes widening when they took in the sight before them. Asami was standing next to the bodyguards, facing them. The bodyguards were on the floor, back to back, looking thoroughly beaten up, while Asami stood with a bruise blossoming on her left cheek.

"What the...?" Joey said shocked. Asami, realizing they were awake, gave them a smile, though she winced slightly in pain.

"Hey guys."

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Kiba continued to glare at Kaiba angrily as he and Yami spoke. They had moved into a classroom and set up a table for them to play duel monsters on. Yami and Kaiba both sat opposite each other while Kiba sat by the wall, wanting to watch the duel but also staying out of the way. When they started the duel, Kiba eased up on her glare slightly, finding some amusement in Kaiba's surprise. A half pout half frown took over when Kaiba started to enjoy himself slightly in the duel. Was it too much to ask for Kaiba to be a little miserable?

"Well, play your next card." Kaiba said snapping Kiba out of her thoughts. "Just go, you can't find a card stronger than my Minotaurus." Kiba watched Yami draw and then place Mystic Elf in defense mode. "Give up...With a simple swing of an arm I can gut your life points down to nothing."

 _'And yet you still only managed to tie.'_ Kiba thought irritably.

"I just got a good card...I'll set this one aside for later." Kaiba continued.

"My next card." Yami said as he drew. "White. It's your turn."

"Then let's do this. My magic card from before...Enlargement! The Minotaurus' attack points increase even more. Now it's even more helpless, no matter what monster you call." Kaiba's Minotaurus swung its axe at Mystic Elf, destroying her. "I can't lost to whatever card you try to play next. Give it up Yugi. It's over. Come...Play your last card!"

"I have no reason to give up."

"Very well then."

"What I hold in my hand is...the strongest card. The Summoner of Demons. His field is the dark forest."

"What!?" Kiba smiled slightly at the shocked look on Kaiba's face. "The card that destroys even those with the best hands."

"Obviously a Minotaurus is no match."

 _'And there goes Kaiba's monster.'_ Kiba thought as she watched it get pulverized.

"My strongest card...the Minotaurus is..."

"I guess you just didn't get it. You're through. You can't beat this card."

"I don't think so. This game isn't about heart. It's about aggressiveness." Kiba went back to glaring at Kaiba when she realized what he was doing. He was adding grandpa's Blue Eyes to the top of his deck so he could 'draw' it this turn. "My card is...The Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"I thought you would." Kiba heard Yami mutter.

"And the field is the lake, of course." Kiba watched in fascination as Blue Eyes came out of the water. Blue Eyes was definitely nice. She snapped out of her thoughts, which had wondered off topic, in time to see the table being split in two as smoke came from it and watched as Kaiba disappeared in it.

"I figured he didn't call himself a Duel Monsters expert for nothing." Yami said as he stood, looking down at the broken table, hands clenched at his sides. "We'll meet again in the dead of night." He leaned down and picked up grandpa's Blue Eyes from the floor before passing it to Kiba. "I got grandpa's card back."

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Asami winced as she took in the state of her brother's card collection room. All the trophies were on the ground, some of them broken, others a bit dented, while the glass casing for the cards had been broken and some of the cards now lay on the floor. Her brother had long since gone up to his room so Asami had come to see the mess. She felt a bit conflicted. On one hand she was glad that everything had ended up good on Yugi's side but was a bit weary to find out how bad this would end up on her brother's side. Was he going to send word for his game masters or would something else happen? When the maids came in to start cleaning the room, Asami decided it was best to go get some rest now since it was late and she had school tomorrow.

 **Okay, finally finished. A million apologies on the long wait for the update by the way. See you guys later. Bye! ~/)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Here's the next chapter though.**

"So how did Kaiba take it yesterday?" Kiba asked as she and Asami watched Tristan tell Joey off for skipping out on cleaning the day before while Yugi tried to placate him.

"Ah, well...he took it as well as he did in the episode. The trophy room was absolutely destroyed. I haven't heard of him trying to get Game Masters yet though so I hope he'll let it go..." Kiba scoffed.

"Kaiba? Let Yami beating him go? Yeah right." The girl said with a small shake of her head. "Though, I guess there's very little we could do against it so here's to hoping." The two girls raised a hand in mock toast, smiling at each other.

"Yugi!" The two turned to the door of the classroom, where Tea was standing. "Hey, Yugi..."

"What is it, Tea?"

"Never mind that. Hurry up." Yugi nodded and started towards her. Kiba and Asami watched the familiar scene play out before them.

"This is the episode with the game against Chono-sensei right?" Kiba questioned the brunette next to her. Asami nodded.

"Us too?" Joey asked as he and Tristan took a step forward but stopped when Tea snapped back at them.

"You don't need to come! Just Yugi!"

"What was that about?" Joey questioned Tristan who shrugged.

"Beats me..." Kiba suddenly straightened out slightly.

"Hey, Hey, Asami, I don't think we're going to be in the mists of this episode." Asami nodded, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall slightly.

"It would make sense I guess. Mayumi only confided in Tea and Miho, while Tea questions Yugi since Joey's his best friend...Think this means we'll get a break from being the ones in Tea's place?"

"I don't know but for now let's just enjoy our small break."

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Asami looked at the door when it was slammed open. Joey stood in the doorway looking very pleased with himself.

"I'm on time!" He cheered.

"Joey! You're late!" Miho scolded.

"Hurry up and sit down! The teacher's coming!"

"Yeah." Joey came in, closing the door behind him before sitting down at his desk. "I overslept because I stayed up watching videos..."

"Porn?" Tristan asked quietly.

"Don't be rude! It was a Hong-Kong action movie!" Before a fight could break out, the door opened and Chono came in. Asami sighed upon seeing her. She knew that Chono would still be their teacher for a while since their usual teacher was away on vacation, but she didn't like it-didn't like the woman.

"All rise!" As one, everyone did. "Bow." The class bowed. "Be seated." The students all sat back down.

"Open your textbooks." Chono told them with a smile on her face. Asami looked down at her textbook but quickly looked back up when she realized something. "Joey! What is this, in the middle of class?" Chono asked as she took the wrapped present from him. Asami glanced over at Kiba, who had a scowl on her face as she looked over at Chono. "Early lunch? It certainly is a sweet looking bento." The class laughed and Asami frowned. She had never liked this part and now she couldn't do anything about it since she wasn't in the 'know' about Mayumi's crush.

"That's not mine." Joey replied with a shrug.

"Not yours? But you had it, didn't you?"

"It was just in my desk. Someone probably put it there by mistake."

"A mistake? I see." Chono turned and went back to her desk, lightly hitting it with the box. "But haven't I told everyone not to bring unrelated things to class? So what is this, Joey?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Really?" Chono cruelly ripped the wrapping off, causing Mayumi to gasp slightly and some of the jigsaw pieces to fall out. Asami grit her teeth to keep herself from saying anything and glanced over at Kiba, to see the girl equally forcing herself to remain quiet and seated. "A jigsaw puzzle? You can't bring this to school!" Chono started putting some of the pieces together. "These things, you can't stop once you started. It is no good for study." The woman paused upon noticing what was on the puzzle. "Oh! How interesting. There's something written on the pieces. What is it..."

 _'That's not yours to read!'_ Kiba thought irritably.

 _'Can't do anything, you're not involved this time remember?'_ Asami thought to herself.

" 'You've been on my mind since I first met you...' Oh my, a love confession?" Chono laughed and everyone but Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Miho, Tea, Mayumi, Kiba and Asami laughed with her. Asami felt her hands tighten in a fist as her teeth grinded against each other slightly. What was so funny about a teacher making a mockery of someone? The part of her that wasn't growing more and more angry with Chono, was feeling sympathetic towards Mayumi. She knew how it felt to be laughed at by others. The first year or so of her childhood in Kiba's world hadn't been the best. She had been an outcast and had been made fun of because she was different and bullied because she hadn't known, at first, how important it was to hide her tail from others. "This isn't good at all. This is quite the distraction. In other words...it breaks school rules. Depending on the situation, this is grounds for expulsion. I wonder who it was. Now to continue." Chono started to continue the puzzle when Tea stood up.

"Please stop, sensei."

"What is it, Gardener?"

"That's a message...a letter! I think it's cruel to read someone's letter."

"Cruel?" Chono put on a fake smile. "But as a teacher, I need to know who brought this into school. To do that, I'll have to put the puzzle together and find out who it's from."

"That's...mine."

"So it's you? Then please come to my office after class."

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"There we go!" Tea said as she finished hanging a poster promoting change of the school rules.

"Are you really going to do this Tea?" Yugi asked.

"If they get rid of some of the nit-picky rules, I might be able to work!"

"But..." Joey trailed off.

"What about the rest of you? What do you think of the rules?" Tea asked them.

"Well, I'd rather they didn't have any..." Joey said trailing off again.

"Here!" Tea held out a clipboard with sign up sheets on it. "Then you'll sign this at least, right?"

"Um, I'll help you." Yugi put in.

"Really? Then can you go put up these posters?" Tea grabbed a rolled up poster from the box Miho was holding for her before passing it to Yugi.

"Okay!" Yugi started to run off but stopped when Tea called out to him.

"Thanks." The girl said. Asami and Kiba shared a look before Asami took the clipboard from Tea and signing it before handing it over to Kiba.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"How horrible!" Miho exclaimed as the gang all looked at one of Tea's posters. On it was the phrase 'against rethinking the rules. All of Tea's posters had something along the lines of this on them.

"This is ridiculous." Joey said.

"I'll just make a new one." Tea put in and started to pull it off the bulletin board.

"Harassment?" Joey asked.

"Those people exist. But most people probably don't like the current rules either." Tea tried to assure them.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Asami watched with Joey, Tristan and Kiba as Tea and Yugi stood by the entrance to the school building, trying to get more people to sign the petition. Tea was being given a hard time by teachers and students alike and Asami was getting more and more annoyed by it and she could tell that Kiba was too. They, however, decided they could do very little about it. They would help if and when Tea need them to but this wasn't their fight.

"They're working hard..." Joey said.

"But the rumors..." Tristan reminded. For days now, a rumor had been going around, saying that those who signed the petition gained a bad reputation with the teachers. It was true to some extent but both Asami and Kiba knew that was only because of Chono's manipulation. The four friends suddenly stood straighter when they noticed three guys standing around Tea and Yugi.

"Oh! Are you going to sign?" Tea asked.

"Who wants to do that?"

"The rules are fine as they are!"

"No one will sign such a thing."

"Exactly. It's useless. The teachers will just hate you."

"If you don't want to sign it, then fine. But stop bothering us." Tea told them. One of the teens took the clipboard from her and looked at it.

"Look! You haven't gotten many at all!"

"Give that back!" Tea exclaimed as she tried to get back the clipboard.

"Cut it out! Give it-!" Yugi yelled as he moved forward to help but one of the teens grabbed him before shoving him back and onto the ground.

"Yugi..." Asami clenched her fists, her anger, having built up since the beginning of this 'episode', coming close to it's limit.

"Heh! This old thing..." The teen holding the clipboard took the sign up sheets from it and ripped them up. The look on both Tea and Yugi's faces after this, was what snapped the four watching friends into action.

"Cut that out you guys!" Joey yelled as they rushed towards them.

"Joey..." Tea trailed off.

"You're one of them?"

"You're the ones that were harassing them right?" Joey exclaimed as he pinned the guy to the floor.

"Joey!"

"You'll get in trouble, Joey!" Yugi warned but the blonde didn't listen.

"You won't get away with this!" Joey pulled his arm back and punched the dude he was holding down. At once a fight immediately started between the three guys, Joey, Kiba and Asami while Tristan, Yugi and Tea tried to get their friends to stop.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"You've been very bad." Chono said as she looked at the five students in front of her. Asami frowned at the desk she, Kiba, Joey, Tea and Yugi were sitting at. "A fight on school grounds is a serious infraction."

"They're the ones at fault." Joey muttered.

"But I heard you were the first to throw a punch."

"They started it!" Kiba exclaimed, done with staying silent.

"It's not Joey's fault." Tea added.

"That's true. After all, you started the whole thing.-" Chono was about to continue but was cut off.

"How did she start this?" Asami asked, just as equally done with her silence. "She wasn't doing anything. Those guys came up and started harassing her so Joey defended her and Kiba and I defended Joey when they tried to gang up on him." Briefly Chono looked annoyed that Asami had interrupted her but she quickly cleared it and continued as if the girl hadn't spoken.

"-It wasn't necessary to rethink the rules, it seems. The students say it's fine as it is."

"That can't be..." Tea quietly let out.

"Gardener, depending on the matter, I might have to expel you." Chono said shocking Tea, Joey and Yugi, while causing some of Kiba and Asami's anger to return though the two girls didn't say anything more, knowing Yami would be dueling her soon. As far as her punishment went, as long as she didn't actively try to harm anyone, Chono could keep her pretty mask so they thought Yami's game with her would be fine. The five students were dismissed and they went out into the hall where Tristan, who was lucky enough to not get in trouble, and Miho were waiting for them. The three guys that had been harassing them were also there, waiting for their turn to talk to Chono. The woman let the three in before turning to them again. "Once I get my report together, I'll bring it to the faculty meeting's agenda to determine your punishment." Joey tsked before walking off, Tristan following after him. Tea followed his lead soon after and Miho went with her leaving Yugi, Kiba and Asami behind.

"Tea..." Yugi trailed off watching the girl walk off. Chono went into her office and both Asami and Kiba watched as Yugi mentally debated with himself before he went to the door and silently opened it slightly. Kiba and Asami followed him to the door, listening in as Chono thanked the three teens for their help.

"It wasn't a big deal." The one with brown hair replied.

"It's a favor for Chono-sensei that we can't refuse." The one in the middle added.

"That's true. So now, I'll ignore all your past violations."

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, but don't violate any more rules. The next time, I'll expel you." This seemed to be all Yugi needed to hear because he moved away and Kiba and Asami followed, Kiba silently closing the door. Asami felt the now familiar spike in Yugi's Ki and watched as Yami took Yugi's place.

"She set Tea up." Yami stated as he motioned for them to follow him as he started to walk away.

"Mhm. From the very beginning." Asami confirmed.

"After talking to her the first time, Chono gave her a bad reputation with the teachers and probably got some students to spread the rumor that anyone else who signed her petition also got a bad reputation. Then of course this." Kiba told him. Yami glanced over at Asami and then at Kiba, taking in the anger simmering beneath the surface.

"Now, Kiba, are you angry on Tea's behalf? I thought you didn't like her very much?" He teased, trying to calm them down slightly. Kiba looked at him surprised for a second before crossing her arms and glaring off to the side.

"I don't! I just-she-It's different if I pick on her because she's my friend and will at least know I'm joking about it-well half joking anyway." The three of them laughed slightly, some of the tension in Asami and Kiba's shoulders leaving. "Alright, alright, so how are you gonna handle this?" Yami considered it for a moment, knowing that the girls knew but that they still wanted him to think about it.

"Hmm...I'll need to small mirrors, two pairs safety gloves and two blindfolds." The girls nodded.

"During your game, we'll go see how the others are." Asami said, letting him know that he wouldn't have an audience this time. Yami nodded and the three set off to get the stuff he needed for the game.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Chono-sensei hasn't said anything, so I guess it's alright now." Joey commented a few days after Yami's game with her. The group of friends were up on the roof just relaxing as they talked.

"Even from my perspective as a Beautification Committee member, that was unreasonable." Tristan put in.

"Come to think of it, what was up with that jigsaw puzzle, Tea?" Joey asked. The girl in question startled for a second before speaking.

"S-Sorry! Just a little joke."

"A joke huh?" Asami and Kiba laughed to themselves as they watched Tea and Miho immediately whisper between themselves as they remembered that Mayumi gets confessed to and forgets about Joey.

 **Alright, so how was that? I really am sorry for the wait, I've just been busy. See ya** ^w^/)


	18. Chapter 16

**A new chapter? In just a few days? How crazy.**

"Yugi, let's go!" Kiba called up the stairs to her brother. There was no answer and Kiba growled to herself. "You're going to make us late!" Again, no answer. Kiba shook her head and made her way up, barging into her brother's room without care. "Yugi, what's-" She paused at the sight of him sitting criss cross on the floor surrounded by socks and looking deep in thought. "What are you doing and why are your socks on the floor?"

"Kiba! Don't talk to me right now! I'm trying to concentrate." The boy exclaimed. Kiba looked at him confused but stayed silent. For a while silence overtook the room before Yugi moved. "Okay! This one and...this one!" He flipped two socks over, revealing a heart mark on them. "I did it! Bingo! Today I'm hot hot hot!" He cheered. Kiba blinked at the socks before turning to face Yugi.

"Are you...playing memory with your socks?" She asked blankly.

"Yeah! This is my sock concentration game. I'm training my sixth sense for gaming."

"Sixth sense...?" Kiba muttered before suddenly remembering why she had come up in the first place. "Nevermind that, we need to go if we wanna make it to school on time!" She made her way out of the room, heading back down but paused momentarily. "By the way, Tea came over. She's waiting outside."

"Huh?! Tea?!" Yugi yelled before Kiba heard a flurry of motion as Yugi hurried to get ready. A few moments after Kiba had gone downstairs, Yugi came down, all ready to go. "Why didn't you tell me Tea was here first?"

"You said not to talk to you." Kiba easily replied before frowning. Why was this all familiar? Was it an episode? No...it was definitely familiar but not in an episode kind of way. Then was this part of the manga? Probably but which one again?

"All right!" Yugi's sudden cheer snapped Kiba out of her thoughts and she realized that she had missed part of the conversation. She looked down at the device Yugi was holding before she remembered which chapter this was. As the memory of the chapter hit her, Kiba frown. She and Asami both had one of those because come on, what girl wouldn't in the very least consider getting one, but she hadn't really thought Tea would still get Yugi one. Hadn't she gotten it to test her compatibility to Yami? Yami hadn't really saved her because of her and Asami taking the girl's place so it's not like the girl could know about him right?

 _'Maybe I'm just overthinking this...'_ Kiba thought.

"Why don't you put in your data." Tea suggested to Yugi.

"You bet." Yugi said before putting in the information.

"Now your waveform has been set." Tea held up her own Lovely Two. "Say Yugi...Want to see how well we fit together?"

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed as a blush rose up on his face. "O-okay..." Kiba watched as the two of them pressed a button and waited. The three of them stood in silence but-

"Nothing happened." Tea stated. Yugi face fell and Kiba watched closely as Tea looked at him before giving him a smile. "Our biorhythms must be off today or something. I'm sure they'll ring next time." Kiba stared at both Yugi and Tea for a second more before shaking her head and following the two as they went to school.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Outta the way!" Joey yelled as he, Tristan, Yugi, Asami and Kiba made their way through the crowd in front of the achievement test scores poster. Once they reached the front, the five of them held up the paper they were holding. "Alright, this is the war to settle the score!"

"Better be ready guys." Kiba said as she glanced down at her paper. On it was a 5x5 grid filled with random numbers between 1 to 50.

"I call it the 'Achievement Test Bingo Game'" Yugi put in as the five of them got ready. "Game Start!" At once they scanned the top 50, coloring in the numbers accordingly depending on gender.

"Darn, not even one line!" Joey cursed.

"All right! I got three lines!" Yugi cheered.

"I got one..." Tristan said.

"One." Asami put in.

"Same." Kiba added.

"Just like we promised, Joey has to buy three hamburgers for me and two for Tristan, Kiba and Asami." Yugi said.

"No prob! I'll take it like a man." Joey replied.

"You really never lose do you?" Tristan asked Yugi.

"Are you five having fun?!" A new voice barked out making them all turn around. "Now what could be so fun about the achievement test scores?"

"Geh!"

"It's Tsuruoka, the guidance counselor!"

"Uh-oh!" Kiba wanted to laugh at her friend's reactions but knew it wouldn't help the situation.

"So you think that the test was a game? Maybe that explains the scores you got." Tsuruoka said pointing at the scores. "Joey Wheeler, number 392 out of 400. Yugi Muto, number 372. Tristan Taylor, number 380." Joey, Tristan and Yugi flushed in embarrassment but Kiba noticed that Tsuruoka had failed to point out both her's and Asami's scores. She could of course see why though, seeing as they had been in the top 50 and he could say very little of them 'slacking off'. "Well? Maybe next time you'll laugh after you study." You three stooges!" Kiba frowned at that and noticed that Yugi and Asami did too.

 _'Yo, no need to be so salty, I don't have my popcorn yet.'_ The blackette thought.

"Hm!" Tsuruoka gazed down at Yugi before suddenly reaching out. "What are you hiding in your chest pocket!" He pulled out the lovely two, Tea had given Yugi that morning. Kiba narrowed her eyes at Tsuruoka, the thought of swiping the gift back crossing her mind but quickly being dismissed since they couldn't touch a teacher without getting into trouble.

"Hey! Wait-!" Yugi yelled out.

"You can't bring games to school, you know!"

"Please give it back! It's not a game! It's very important to me!" Yugi cried out. Joey and Tristan immediately flanked either side of him, glaring at Tsuruoka.

"Hey! Give that back to Yugi!" Joey demanded.

"You don't have the right to take people's things just because you're a teacher!" Tristan added.

"Unskilled slackers like you have no right to talk back to a teacher!" Tsuruoka sneered.

"Grr...Whaddaya mean 'unskilled'?!" Joey growled out.

"Education is a noble profession. We teachers have the right to do anything to slackers like you. I could even-" Tsuruoka let the lovely two fall to the floor and lifted his leg, ready to stomp on it. Kiba and Asami both tensed, ready to kick the lovely two away from him-they couldn't touch Tsuruoka but they could still touch the game. "Smash this thing!" A flash from Yugi's direction froze both Kiba and Asami in their tracks as they tried to stop Tsuruoka.

"We have skills!" Yami yelled making Tsuruoka freeze as well while Kiba and Asami relaxed somewhat. "Skills you could never match!"

"Yugi!" Joey and Tristan said surprised.

"I never lose a game!" Yami continued. "Never!"

"You never what...?!" Tsuruoka asked but Kiba ignored him as something caught her eye. Tea was standing alone, Miho being out with a cold, staring at Yami, looking a little confused for a second before a blush started to creep up on her cheeks the longer she stared. Kiba's frown deepened slightly.

 _'What's-ugh! I forgot to tell Asami! But...what does this mean? Does Tea actually know about Yami's existence or what?'_ The girl thought to herself in confusion and irritation.

"Is that so...Then why don't we play a game, eh?" Tsuruoka suggested as he bent down to pick up the lovely two. "The rules are simple. I'll hide this game somewhere in this school. If you can find it within one hour you win. You get your keychain game back."

"I'll take you on." Yami accepted.

"You're gonna regret challenging Yugi." Tristan put in.

"On the other hand, if you don't find it..." Tsuruoka pointed at them. "The three of you will be expelled! And I'll stomp your little game flat!"

"Hmph! No problem!" Joey said.

"It's a deal!" Tristan agreed.

"All right. The game starts in 30 minutes." Tsuruoka said as he turned and started to walk away. "I'm going to go hide this keychain! Until then, stay right where you are!" Kiba watched him go before turning to Asami.

"Don't suppose Yami would like to know where it is?" She asked quietly. Asami shook her head.

"Nope, I think he'll want to find it on his own." She replied just as quiet.

"Ah!" Kiba said suddenly as she remembered something. She grabbed Asami's hand before dragging her over to a less populated area of the room. "Asami, do you think Tea knows about Yami?" Asami looked at her slightly confused.

"What? Why would she know about Yami? She hasn't really interacted with him." Asami looked considering for a moment. "Though, I suppose she could have noticed a difference in Yugi when in certain situations..." Kiba frowned.

"But isn't it too soon for them to know about him?"

"Not necessarily, they should already be recognising the difference between Yami and Yugi but I think they should still be thinking it's just Yugi."

"Then Tea doesn't know about him?"

"I don't think so but..." Asami trailed off slightly and Kiba saw her frown slightly.

"Asami...?" Kiba called seeing the girl lose herself in her thoughts. The brunette blinked before focusing back on reality.

"Sorry. I don't think Tea knows about Yami but I think she's noticed Yugi being different from usual and...well, I think she's starting to develop a bit of a liking to him, in a crush like sense." Asami finished. Kiba thought about it for a minute.

"This soon? She doesn't really know anything about him and possibly thinks he's Yugi-or at least 'another Yugi'." Asami gave a small smile.

"Yes but can't the same be said about us? We're Yami's friends and yes we know quite a bit about the storyline of the manga and show because of what we've seen, read or saw spoilers about but we can't really claim to know him, now can we?" Asami glanced over at where Yami was standing with Joey and Tristan before looking back at Kiba. "Our own interactions with him have been few and limited too."

"You're right." Kiba conceded before looking back at Tea, who was still looking at Yami, though her blush had, for the most part, died down. "Maybe we're overthinking it with Tea." Asami thought about it before nodding in agreement.

"Maybe."

Thirty minutes passed and the game started. Yami, Joey and Tristan started the search while Kiba and Asami followed them around, watching as they searched hard for the lovely two. They would have offered to help in the search but they knew the game was between Tsuruoka, Yami, Joey and Tristan.

"Hey Yugi, we found a shovel and wheelbarrow." Joey said as he held two shovels and a pickaxe in his arms while Tristan stood next to him with the wheelbarrow. "Borrowed them from the construction site next door."

"Leave any hard work like digging to us." Tristan put in. Yami, Kiba and Asami all sweat dropped a little at the two.

"By borrowed do you mean with permission or without?" Kiba asked. The two gave sheepish smiles and Kiba shook her head.

"Thanks, but it doesn't look like Tsuruoka went outside." Yami told them. "Tea's game is inside the building." Asami shook her head and reached out, taking the shovels and pickaxe from Joey.

"You three continue looking, Kiba and I will take these back." Joey and Tristan smiled sheepishly again.

"Thanks." Kiba grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow and the two made their way to the construction site to return the tools.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Kiba and Asami were making their way through the school, searching for Yami, Joey and Tristan. There was a little over 20 minutes left on the clock.

"Think Tea'll still give Yami her own lovely two?" Kiba asked. Asami shrugged.

"Don't know. The chapter has stayed on track so far, if we remember it correctly. I think it's possible."

"What do we do if she doesn't?"

"Convince her I guess..." Kiba suddenly smirked slightly.

"Or we can give him yours." Asami froze, mid-step and Kiba turned to look at her. "After all, you-"

"Kiba!" Asami cut her off, looking embarrassed. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Why not? You-"

"-Kiba so help me, I will tell-" Kiba, immediately covered the girl's mouth, knowing what she was about to say.

"Okay, okay, we won't mention it. None of it." She said looking just as embarrassed as Asami. The brunette nodded and Kiba let her go.

"Anyways, still can't believe that all of this trouble is due to a little thing like this." Asami said as she pulled out her own lovely two and looked down at it as they continued walking down the hall. Just as they were turning a corner, someone suddenly slammed into them, sending them all down. Kiba looked up, rubbing her head, which had hit Asami's elbow when they had fallen, to see Tea on the floor in front of them, rubbing her own head.

"Tea? Are you okay?" Asami questioned.

"Y-yeah, sorry for knocking into you."

"It's fine no harm, no foul."

"Well I wouldn't say no harm..." Kiba muttered. That hit had hurt. Asami's body was slightly different from a regular human's, being part saiyan and all, her body was built for fighting so she had stronger bones and tougher skin. The collision had definitely hurt Kiba more than Asami. "Anyways, have you seen Yugi?" Tea's eyes widened before she scrambled to get up.

"Ah, sorry, gotta go." Tea bent down and picked up her lovely two, which Kiba just noticed she must have dropped when they collided, before rushing off. Kiba and Asami watched her go for a moment before getting up themselves.

"She must be heading off to give her lovely two to Yami." Kiba mused out loud. She turned to Asami about to say that they should follow her, when she saw Asami bend down to pick something up. "What's up?"

"I dropped my lovely two." The girl stood and looked the device over. "Aw man, the screen cracked." Kiba stepped closer and saw that the screen was so cracked that you couldn't see what was on it anymore.

"Yikes." Was all she said but Asami nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well." The brunette sighed before pocketing it. "I'll see about getting the screen changed later or something but for now we have to find the others." Kiba nodded and they rushed off in the direction Tea went.

"Tea, this is just what I need." The Yami say from up ahead. Turning a corner, the two girls saw Tea's lovestruck look as she watched Yami rush off in the direction opposite of them.

"Oh you have got to be-we just found him and now he's rushing off!" Kiba complained as she and Asami rushed to follow him, vaguely noticing Tea following. "This is too much running." Asami laughed.

"Come on Kiba, it's not that bad." Kiba gave the girl a deadpan look and Asami laughed again before noticing the two newcomers that were now following behind Yami. "Hey, look we found Joey and Tristan."

"More like they saw us and are now following after Yami." The two saw the three males stop in front of a door before banging it open.

"You can't come in here! This is the teachers' lounge! Students aren't allowed! Do your little treasure hunt outside!" Tsuruoka yelled from inside the room. Kiba, Asami and Tea finally caught up, standing just inside the doorway while Yami, Joey and Tristan stood in front of the desk Tsuruoka was sitting at.

"You just confirmed my suspicions. The pocket game is in this room." Yami said shocking Tsuruoka for a second before he tried to regain his bearings.

"Y-You're wrong! The pocket game is hidden somewhere you can't reach! It's not in here!"

"Somewhere we can't reach...In other words, somewhere we can't touch." Yami paused as he slowly glanced around the room before. "I thought hard. Where would I hide it if I were you. First I would use the privileges of a teacher. Students can't raise a hand to a teacher...they can't even touch a teacher." Yami looked back at Tsuruoka. "In other words, the safest place is on your own body!"

"Gg...gg...Get this straight! I'm a teacher, like God to you! You wouldn't dare touch me with your filthy hands...I'd expel you!" Tsuruoka said looking nervous before his expression turned arrogant. "Ha ha ha ha! Now what?! You can't prove I have it without touching me!" Yami lifted a fist before opening it to reveal Tea's lovely two. Kiba glanced over at the girl to see her with her eyes closed, seeming to be praying. Kiba shifted her gaze back to Yami and watched as he pressed the button on the device. At once a small chiming noise sounded throughout the room.

"What's that sound...?" Joey questioned.

"Huh...?!" Tsuruoka said nervously as he grabbed his head.

"The sounds coming from his head!" Joey yelled.

"That's gotta be the pocket game!" Tristan added.

"Get him Tristan!" The two rushed towards Tsuruoka, tackling him out of his seat and to the floor. "With this much proof you can't say we can't touch you!"

"Why you-!" Tsuruoka yelled before the three of them suddenly froze when Tsuruoka's wig came off.

"Huh?! Woah! He hid the pocket game inside his wig!" Joey yelled looking a little creeped out as he pulled it from said wig. Kiba didn't blame him. It was a weird place to hide it.

"Please don't tell anyone my secret!" Tsuruoka begged in a 180 turn of his personality.

"Looks like we won Yugi." Joey cheered as he handed Yami back the game. Yami took it before turning to Tea and handing back hers.

"Thank you Tea." The girl blushed but grabbed it, smiling at softly at him. Kiba rushed to Yami and hugged him, giving him the chance to change back into Yugi.

"You did it Yugi! You found the game!"

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Asami smiled as she looked down at her lovely two. She had just finished replacing the screen and it looked as good as new. Before she could test it out to make sure it worked properly, a voice called out her name from behind her. She looked back to see the youngest of the Kaibas, standing in the doorway to her room.

"Mokie." She greeted with a smile as she put away the device and stood. "What's up?'

"Seto wanted me to call you. He said he wanted to talk to you about something." Asami frowned. That was...odd. Usually Seto would have told her earlier if he wanted to talk about something but it was pretty late in the night now. A bad feeling suddenly filled her.

"Alright, I'm coming." Whatever it was he wanted to talk about, she hoped it wasn't too bad because it didn't sound too good.

 **Alright that's it for this chapter. See ya!** ^w^/)


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay I've been in a really big writing mood and I'm excited because that's three chapters in the same month. I'll be honest though, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I just couldn't get a feel for this one. Anyways, on to the story!**

"Today...Let me introduce another transfer student." Kiba didn't bother looking away from Asami's empty seat. The girl was absent today and though her excuse said she was out with a cold, Kiba knew that wasn't the case.

"I'm Bakura, Ryou. Pleased to meet you." At this Kiba's head snapped up so fast she was a little surprised she didn't hurt herself. Standing at the front of the class, next to the teacher, was indeed Ryou Bakura.

 _'Of all the days for Asami to be absent...'_

"Now where shall we have you sit...ah, the seat next to Joey is open..."

"That's me! Over here!" Joey called out while a lot of the female population in the class told Ryou not to let Joey 'pollute' him.

"Nice to meet you, Joey." Ryou said as he sat down next to the blonde.

"Yo, same here. Let's be friends, huh?" Ryou smiled at that and the teacher grabbed their attention once more.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Bakura, these are my buds." Break had come and now Joey was introducing the white haired boy to the gang.

"Hi, I'm Yugi."

"I'm Kiba."

"This is Tristan, Tea and Miho..."

"Nice to meet you." Kiba glanced over at Asami's seat. The brunette had always had a soft spot for Ryou and knew she would have loved to meet him.

"Wow, Yugi...Your family owns a game store?" Ryou asked when Yugi told him about the Game Shop.

"Do you like games Bakura?"

"Yes, very much!" Ryou sounded pretty happy about it and his excitement made Kiba smile. It sorta reminded her of a younger Asami. "I especially like board games and tabletop games...My favorite is a game called Monster World...Have you heard of it?"

"What kind of game is 'Monster World'?" Kiba tuned out Yugi's explanation. She liked her brother and all but Monster World didn't interest her and it sounded a lot like Dungeons and Dragons.

"I'm impressed Yugi, you know a lot about games." Ryou praised.

"That sounds like fun! How about we all play Monster World tomorrow! Huh, Bakura?" Joey said looking pretty excited.

"Uh...O-okay..." Ryou looked down, not sharing Joey's excitement. Kiba watched him seem to shake the negative emotions off and look back up. "Um...By the way, there's something I've been wondering about..." He said as he looked over at Yugi. "Where did you get that pendant, Yugi...?"

"Oh this? It's called the Millennium Puzzle. It came from the tomb of an Egyptian pharaoh."

"Wow, can I see it?" Yugi nodded and slipped off the puzzle so that Ryou could look at it better. "Actually, I also..." Ryou trailed off as he suddenly clutched at his chest in pain.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked as he saw Ryou's look of pain.

"Uh...no...it's nothing..." Ryou held out the puzzle to him. "Here's this back..." Kiba was about to say something but before she could a group of girls came over.

"Hey Joey! Don't hog Bakura all to yourself!" The group of girls then pulled Bakura away and out of the room, talking about how they would show him around. Kiba had to laugh a bit when she saw Miho pout at this. The girl had been pretty quiet compared to how she had been in the episode but she guessed since the popularity contest never happened, Miho was registering her crush on Ryou.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Hey Bakura!" Miho called when she noticed Ryou walking ahead of them, on his way home.

"Hi, you guys."

"I was talking to everybody and they'd love to play Monster World. What do you think? Can we go to your place?" Yugi told the white haired male. "If not, we could go to my house." Ryou stared at him. "You don't want to...?" Ryou was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"The thing is...At my last school, I _used_ to get together with my friends to play roleplaying games...but when I did, a strange thing would happen...People who played games with me would lose consciousness. They're _still_ in a coma in the hospital...You may not believe me, but it's true..." The others all looked shocked and Kiba frowned grimly, knowing what had happened to them. "That sort of thing kept happening, so people started avoiding me...That's why I kept changing schools...Now I'm living in an apartment by myself, away from my family..." Kiba felt for Ryou, she really did. He hosted an ancient spirit within him like Yugi, but unlike her brother, the spirit within Ryou, wasn't exactly a nice one. "I _want_ to be friends with you. And I _want_ to play games but..." Ryou turned around. "I made a decision...I don't want to lose anymore friends...so you shouldn't get too close to me...Well...I'll see you..." With that Ryou ran off.

"Ah! Bakura!" Yugi called but the teen didn't stop. Kiba sighed and shook her head. She needed to call Asami.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Kiba followed the others as they all made their way to Ryou's apartment. The others were talking, Kiba could hear them do so but she was a little preoccupied with her thoughts. When she had called Asami, she had noticed that the girl, while curious about and interested in meeting Ryou, had sounded...off...It sounded like something was bothering her but when Kiba asked, the girl had said to not worry about it, which only made her worry more.

"Lucky for him, Bakura's our friend! We're going to go play games until we prove that those people going into comas was just a coincidence!" Joey exclaimed, startling Kiba out of her thoughts. Kiba realized they had gotten to Ryou's apartment building and Kiba sighed, wondering if she should let the others go through with this visit considering what had happened in the manga. She glanced at the others and took in the determined expressions on their faces. Well, she probably wouldn't be able to stop them now...Kiba stayed quiet as they made their way into the building, stopping by the front desk to ask for Ryou's apartment, and heading up.

"Well, this is it..." Tea said once they got to Ryou's apartment. They gathered around the door and Yugi pressed the doorbell. They didn't have to wait very long before it was answered.

"Yes...?"

"Yo!" Joey said as Ryou caught sight of them.

"Y-Yugi! Guys..." Ryou looked shocked to see them.

"Miho and everyone came over to play with you, Bakura." Miho told him.

"Yeah, Let's all play Monster World together." Tea added. Kiba saw fear and horror flash through Ryou's eyes.

"No! Get out of..." Kiba saw his appearance change slightly and knew at once that Bakura had taken over. "...the hall and come in!" Bakura finished for Ryou. "I'm so glad you could all make it...Right this way..."

"Don't mind if we do."

"Sorry we didn't call ahead..." Kiba watched Bakura lead them in, taking her shoes off at the entrance like everyone else.

"I had this feeling that you might come over." Bakura continued. "You're my friends after all...I've already got the game all set up." He led them to another room and the others were all impressed by the size and look of the board game. Kiba looked up at Bakura, giving a fake smile.

"Um, Bakura, before we start, we invited another friend of ours that wasn't at school the other day. I hope that's okay." Bakura smiled.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Despite his words, Kiba could see that he had been startled by the additional person but she could also see that he didn't really think it mattered in the end.

"While we wait on your friend, why don't I explain the rules?" Bakura suggested. The others nodded, figuring they could let Asami in on the rules once she got there. Kiba listened closely to his and Yugi's explanations. Bakura handed out character sheets and they just finished them, Kiba choosing to be a half elf priest, when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that must be her. I'll get it, if you don't mind...?" Kiba said.

"I don't." Bakura said, allowing Kiba to answer the door, his focus more on Yugi-well the Millennium Puzzle- at the moment.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Asami looked up from the cell phone in her hand when the door was opened.

"Kiba." The brunette greeted, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Asami, I didn't think you'd make it."

"Sorry, Seto's been keeping me busy." Kiba let Asami in and the girl traded her shoes for slippers.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat him?" Kiba asked quietly.

"We have to have faith in the others and in Ryou." Asami replied, avoiding the yes or no answer Kiba wanted. They really had no way of telling, for sure anyways, that they would win. Kiba frowned and was silent for a moment. Asami watched her open her mouth, about to say something else-probably to ask about what she was doing-before seeming to reconsider and close her mouth before motioning for her to follow as she led her to the others. With Kiba's back towards her, Asami allowed herself a small frown.

 _'I'm sorry Kiba but I can't tell you yet. I don't want to worry you even more.'_ She replaced the frown, with a reassuring smile when Kiba glanced back at her.

"Asami!"

"Hey, you made it."

"Hi Asami." The others all greeted when she and Kiba entered the room they were in. At her name, Bakura looked up and seemed to freeze as he caught sight of her.

"Hi guys." Asami greeted back before looking over at Bakura and smiling at him, though she wanted to shiver when she felt the shadow magic of the Millennium Ring around him. It was...darker, than that of the puzzle's. "Hello, I'm Son, Asami, nice to meet you." Bakura seemed to snap out of it but he looked a little confused and...flustered?

"B-Bakura, Ryou. Ni-nice to meet you too."

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Kiba blinked. Was she seeing this right? She rubbed her palms into her eyes in an attempt to clear them before looking back at Bakura. Yup. That small pink blush was still there on his cheeks. What?

"This is the friend we were waiting on Bakura." Joey explained. Bakura's blush was immediately replaced with a whitening of his face and Kiba once again wondered if she was seeing this right.

"A-Asami, you're playing?" Had she ever seen Bakura like this? His eyes looked like they were silently asking the girl to say no.

"Of course." Asami answered. "I'm happy to play with my friends." Kiba watched as Bakura forced a smile to his face.

"Ah, then you'll need to make a character." The white haired male still looked pale but it was slowly going away, though Kiba noticed his attention had switched from the Puzzle, to Asami and his eyes showed a lot of confusion in them, though she doubted the others really noticed. Yugi and the others filled Asami in on the rules as she created her character, choosing a birdtail martial artist. Once she was done, they all handed in their papers to Bakura who put the information into the computer and made them their own little characters. The game started and Kiba grew tenser and tenser, noticing Asami being the same, as the game went on and there was no soul transferring or Zorc fighting. They waited for it but it never came and the game ended as a regular game, with the adventurers defeating a different monster boss and winning the game. Kiba honestly didn't know how to feel about this strange development. She didn't even know what to think about Bakura, once they finished the game, saying that he wasn't feeling well and should probably rest and basically, politely kicking them out without even an attempt at taking the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi.

"How about we go out for burgers?" Joey asked as they left.

"Yeah!"

"Miho wants fries."

"That depends, are you offering to pay Joey?"

"I'll pay for your fries Miho!"

"Sure, I'll buy but just for today."

"Sorry guys, but I have something I have to do." Asami put in. Kiba stopped walking and turned to her, as did the others.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked. Asami nodded and apologized again.

"Yup, sorry about missing out on burgers, but how about the next time we go out, I'll buy?" The others agreed and said their goodbyes before Asami went her separate way. Kiba frowned as she watched the girl leave,

 _'What aren't you telling me 'sami?'_

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Asami sighed as she stepped out of the car and let Kazuko close the door behind her. Kazuko Sakoda was the personal driver/bodyguard her brother had hired for her after the water park incident. It had been the only way Seto had been willing to let her out of his sight again, though she had gotten him to agree to her own terms about it too. Kazuko would follow her around everywhere, with the exception of school of course, but he would have to be in the shadows. Since Seto hadn't decided to publically announce her as a Kaiba yet, it'd be weird for her to have an obvious bodyguard and would only bring unwanted attention. Seto agreed and so she gained a new 'shadow'. Kazuko tailed her everywhere she went, dressed casually if she went out to public places, so as to blend in with the crowd. He also picked her up from school and dropped her off, though a bit away from the school. She supposed if this calmed her brothers down somewhat, that she could handle having a bodyguard and driver..

"This might take a while so I'll call when I'm ready to go." She told him. Kazuko nodded and Asami watched him get into the car and leave, knowing he was just down the street, before turning back to the building in front of her. She took a deep breath before forcing herself to enter. The bell above the door jingled, signalling her entrance.

"Hello, welcome to the Game Shop, can I-ah, Asami, Kiba and Yugi aren't here yet." Grandpa said catching sight of her. Asami gave him a weak smile.

"I know, I came because I needed to talk to _you_." Asami told him. Grandpa stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Of course, would you like to go upstairs? I can get you a drink." Asami considered this for a second before nodding.

"Yes please." She followed Grandpa upstairs and sat at the table collecting her thoughts while Grandpa got her a glass of tea.

"Now, what would you like to talk about?" Grandpa asked as he set her tea in front of her and sat down. Asami grabbed hold of her cup, looking down at it as she spoke.

"Do you remember when Kiba and I explained we were from a different world?"

"Yes, I believe you said it was just like ours, though it had some differences."

"Right. We also explained that this world was a TV show in that one. Part of the plot for the show was Seto Kaiba holding a huge grudge against Yugi. His grudge right now however, is an obsession and he's..." Asami trailed off. "Seto's a good person-I know he is, but...sometimes the darkness within him takes over and he...he just doesn't seem to care what he has to do to get his way..." The girl trailed off again and was immediately thankful for Grandpa's silence since it let her steady her nerves somewhat. "...I need to ask you for a few favors..."

 **End of chapter.**


	20. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry for the wait on the next update. I've just been busy and I couldn't really find inspiration to write. But I got this done so enjoy.**

 _"Seto? You wanted to talk to me?" Asami peered into her brother's study and caught sight of him standing by the window and staring out of it._

 _"Sit down." Asami frown at his cold tone but did as told. "I've started construction on a new project and it's almost complete. The project will have a game tower, with five stages to it." Asami froze, her mind immediately figuring out what this 'project' of his was._

 _'No...It can't be...'_

 _"W-what's the project called?"_

 _"I've named it, 'Death-T'."_

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

 _She had to stop him-convince him that this wasn't the way to do this. The completion of Death-T was coming fast. Kiba was suspicious-of course she was, they had never really hid anything from eachother when growing up-and she couldn't even look at the others without feeling guilty for what was coming._

 _"Seto, think about this for a moment-"_

 _"I already have and I'm following through with my plan."_

 _"But this is crazy!" Asami snapped. "You're going to kidnap an old man, and are going to force his grandchildren and their friends into playing a 'game' in which they could lose their lives-their lives Seto!" Asami glared up at the older Kaiba but he wasn't fazed._

 _"If they hadn't-"_

 _"If they hadn't what? Refused to sell you a card? Gotten back the card after you tried to steal it?" Asami shook her head. "No, what you're really focusing on is that Yugi beat you, aren't you?" Asami paused for a second. "Look Seto, I get it, I really do, I can be really competitive with Kiba sometimes but you have to let this go. Death-T isn't-"_

 _"Death-T will continue Asami. Your approval isn't needed. Is that understood?" Seto cut in, anger evident in his eyes. Asami immediately took a step back, her stance becoming slightly defensive. Over the time she had been staying here, she'd come to notice a few things. One of the things she'd noticed was that Mokuba, while having occasional bouts of cruelty, he was like his Duelist Kingdom self for the most part. Another was that Seto cared very much about the happiness and wellbeing of his younger siblings, and was secretly a nice guy under the hardened exterior built when Gozoburo was the brothers' guardian. But there were also times where Seto was the cold hearted CEO, papers and magazines claimed him to be and he didn't seem to care who or what got in his way when he wanted something._

 _"Sorry...they are my-I grew up with Kiba and was raised by her parents. I figured that the least I could do in return is try and keep their daughter from harm. I'll continue on with your plan without further protest..."_

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

 _"...I need to ask you for a few favors..." She knew this wasn't exactly fair to Grandpa and yet here she was. This was all she could think of. All she could do. She couldn't talk to Kiba since Seto had given strict orders that she was not to talk to her or Yugi-in fact she wasn't suppose to have gone to Ryou's apartment earlier but she had gotten Kazuko to agree to keep that secret. Asami knew her requests were going to be selfish and maybe a little unreasonable but that didn't stop her from asking anyways. Part of her told her that Grandpa would agree to them, if only to calm her down slightly._

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"You guys wanna go to the arcade?" Joey asked as he, Miho, Yugi and Kiba walked home together.

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed and Miho and Kiba nodded in agreement. The blackette took a moment to think over what had happened in the last few days. Once Bakura had given Ryou control again, the boy had freaked out on them for a while before coming to the realization that they had played a game of Monster World and had come out unscratched. Ryou had then started to warm up to them a bit more but they hadn't played another game since then and Ryou didn't seem to like hanging out with them for very long, probably in fear of Bakura hurting them or something. Asami also still hadn't been to school and the last time they had seen or heard from her, was at Ryou's. Kiba didn't like it at all. Something was wrong with Asami and Kiba had a feeling she knew what it was but she didn't want to believe it. And even if it was what she thought it was, she was sure Asami would try to put a stop to it so she tried not to think about it too much. Tea and Tristan also weren't with them at the moment because they both had prior engagements. Tea had to work today and Tristan hadn't really said what he was gonna be doing, just that he was busy. Kiba was snapped out of her thoughts when a black car suddenly stopped right besides them. A man in a uniform stepped out and faced them.

"Master Yugi, Miss Kiba, and their friends, I presume?" The man said catching the attention of the others. "Master Seto cordially requests your presence." Kiba glanced over at her brother and Joey, who shared a glance with each other. Next thing the girl knew, She, Yugi, Miho and Joey were suddenly in the limo, being driven to where ever Kaiba was at the moment.

"Why is Kaiba inviting us to see him?" Joey questioned.

"He hasn't been at school recently..." Yugi added.

"Yes...Master Seto has been busy...He has been working on an important project...He is the President of Kaiba Corporation after all." The driver replied.

"And I'm the vice president!" A new voice said as a familiar face popped up from the front seat. Kiba looked up, a little startled to see Mokuba in the front. A feeling of cold dread suddenly washed over her and she froze slightly. It was today wasn't it? Death-T was starting right now. Why hadn't Asami given her a heads up?

"Huh? Who are you?" Joey asked. Kiba's mind immediately went to getting her brother to deny Kaiba's challenge but as soon as that thought crossed her mind, it was shot down by the reminder that Grandpa was probably being held at Kaiba Land at this very moment. Asami probably worked hard to try and get Kaiba to change his mind but if he still made Death-T, then it looks like it wasn't enough. Was this also why they hadn't seen much of Asami lately? If the Kaiba brothers were in the know, then it stood to reason that Kaiba would keep Asami away from them to keep her from warning them.

"The name's Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba." Seeing Yugi and Joey's slightly suspicious looks, Mokuba spoke up again. "Hey Yugi...Relax! You're going to get the V.I.P. Treatment. The project my brother was working on is finished and today's the opening ceremonies."

"Opening ceremonies...?" Miho questioned.

"Well my thoughtful, considerate brother wanted his friends to be the first to enjoy it so he's giving you a special invitation..."

"What's this project?" Yugi asked.

"That's a secret...You'll have to wait to find out." With that Mokuba got comfy in his seat and silence reigned for a while before Mokuba spoke up again. "Look, you can see it from here." Everyone looked out the window and spotted the tall tower in the distance. "My brother's tower of dreams that soars over Domino."

"Wow! Kaiba built this skyscraper?!" Yugi, Joey and Miho exclaimed. Kiba frowned at the tower, wondering if Asami was in there.

"That's Kaiba Land. It's an indoor amusement park. Officially it's not set to open for three more days but today we're holding a special event, open to certain people and my brother decided to invite you for it." Mokuba informed them.

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Thank you for attending Kaiba land today." A voice over the intercom said. "The opening commemorative battle will begin very soon. Everyone, please gather on the first floor of the game tower." Kiba looked around at all the people. Once they had gotten here, Mokuba had excused himself from them, saying he had stuff to oversee and told them a guard would be by soon to take them to Kaiba.

"There's a lot of people." Miho said as she looked around as well. Joey glanced over at where everyone was heading.

"Should we go over there for now?" Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Wow!" Miho exclaimed when they got closer to the game tower.

"So this is the game tower..." Kiba muttered. Could the four of them beat Death-T? She didn't know that but she did know she wouldn't go out without a fight.

"Please come this way." The four teens turned to see a man in a suit with sunglasses on his face, standing besides an open elevator. "Kaiba-sama is waiting. Please get on this elevator." The four exchanged looks before doing as told. When the doors opened again, they suddenly found themselves in what looked to be an arena.

"What is this place?" Joey asked.

"There a cube in the middle..." Miho pointed out.

"There's someone inside it." Yugi noticed as they got closer. "Ah! That's...Grandpa!" Yugi ran up to the box with Kiba following behind him. "Grandpa!" Kiba watched, worried as Grandpa noticed them and got up, standing before them and trying to tell them something, only for his voice to not travel past the glass. "I can see your lips moving but I can't hear anything! Grandpa!"

"Stay back!" One of the guards posted around the box told them when they tried to step closer. The crowd around them, which Kiba had ignored before, suddenly started to chant 'Kaiba! Kaiba!' and the two Mutos turned to see Kaiba making his way towards the box.

"For your entertainment, you will now witness a match of the world's number one collectible card game, 'Duel Monsters'." Kaiba announced. "My challenger is this gentleman, Sugoroku Muto. He is said to be a Game Master who has never lost a duel."

"Duel Monsters? Grandpa and Kaiba?" Yugi questioned as he and Kiba regrouped with Joey and Miho. Kiba watched as they started to play, and the first monster was summoned. A lifelike version of the monster appeared over them, scaring Grandpa slightly and Kiba felt her worry grow. Hadn't the virtual monsters ended up giving Grandpa a heart attack? Grandpa summoned his Blue Eyes but in the following turns, Kiba summoned all three of his Blue Eyes, before attacking and causing Grandpa to lose. From besides her, Kiba heard Yugi gasp in shock. Kaiba stepped out of the box and monster appeared before grandpa, all of them seeming to attack him.

"Grandpa!" Kiba and Yugi both shouted, they raced forward again, shoving the body guards out of the way with the help of Joey. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Kaiba! Let Grandpa out of that box!" Yugi yelled.

"Heh heh...We've done human experiments in that simulator." Kaiba told them. "We discovered that the average person goes insane in about 10 minutes. If we don't stop it soon, your grandfather will be destroyed." This froze the others in shock. "I have one condition for stopping the simulator. You must swear to face the hidden attraction of Kaiba Land, 'Death-T'! The theme park of death that I built to exact my revenge on you!"

"I understand. I'll face Death-T!" Yugi agreed. Kaiba ordered the simulator to be stopped and a moment later, the images of the monsters cleared and the box doors opened. Yugi and Kiba raced to Grandpa's side. "Grandpa, are you alright?"

"Y-...Yugi...K-Kiba..." Grandpa wheezed out. "I...I failed...I'm sorry..." He struggled for breath and Kiba tried to elevate him slightly in hopes of helping him breath better. Grandpa pushed his deck towards Yugi. "Th-...these are the cards I used in my duel... I lost but to me, these cards are my soul...Take them..." Yugi took the deck. "Yugi...I know you can defeat that young man."

"I'll beat him." Yugi promised.

"Yugi, Kiba, I called the ambulance, get your grandpa!" Joey called. Paramedics came and loaded Grandpa onto a stretcher and put a breathing mask on him before taking him away.

"Ha ha ha ha ha...Yugi, I see you holding your loser grandfather's cards. You think you can defeat me with those?!" Kaiba mocked. Kiba growled, anger coursing through her. Who did he think he was, doing all of this to them-to grandpa.

"I promised my grandpa." Yugi replied. "I'll beat you with these cards." Kiba didn't listen to Kaiba's reply, too focused on trying to calm down some. She would need a level head for Kaiba's wicked game.

"Kaiba! Count me in too! I'm not letting Yugi go alone!" Joey suddenly said.

"I'm in too." Kiba put in.

"Me too!" Miho added.

"Joey, Kiba, Miho..." Yugi trailed off.

"Listen Kaiba, I could punch you in your lily-white face with my fist right here, right now, but that wouldn't mean anything." Joey told the brunette. "Yugi'll beat you at your card game! And I'll stake my life to help him get there."

"You and me both Joey." Kiba stated, standing side by side with her brother.

"Don't forget about me!" They all turned to see Tristan...with a kid strapped to his back... Kiba blinked. Wasn't that kid only in the manga? Did that mean they were following the manga right now? But Miho wasn't in the manga so was it also the anime? A mixture of the two?

"So let's start the game already!" Joey shouted, snapping Kiba from her thoughts.

"Open the gate of Death-T!" Kaiba ordered. A door to their right opened and they turned to face it. "Step through the gate Yugi. We're all waiting for you." Kiba ignored the crowd around them, shouting praise for the oldest Kaiba, as she and the others made their way through the gate. "Yugi. I'll be waiting for you at the top." The last thing they heard before the doors closed was Kaiba's laughter. The four friends walked on until reaching a door marked 'Death T-1'.

"Death-T One!"

"Is this the first game?!" The gate opened and immediately an alarm sounded around them.

"Emergency! Emergency!" A robotic voice said.

"What's going on?" Miho questioned.

"Please help me!" A familiar voice shouted. Kiba turned towards the doors, blinking at the girl in front of them.

"Tea?!" Joey and Yugi exclaimed.

"Whaa?!" Tea asked looking as equally shocked and surprised as the others. "What are you doing here?!"

"That's my line!" Joey shot back.

"I started working at this amusement park today. I lost my job at Burger World when I punched out this customer who touched my butt so I applied at Kaiba Land. They put me in this costume and made me the guide for this game. You guys surprised me."

"So why did you yell 'help'?"

"It's an act. Part of this game. After that, I say this line to the customers; 'The enemy is about to blow up this space station! You are the only ones who can save it! Put on your cyber vests and defeat the intruders with your laser guns!'" Kiba perked up a bit at the mention of laser guns. She and Asami had gone to play laser tag a lot back in their world and it was always a lot of fun. She went to the cyber vests, choosing one and quickly getting dressed, noticing the others doing the same. It was then that Kiba suddenly remembered something. Their own guns were fakes while the others had real ones. Did Tea still have a real one? Wait Miho was here so did they have real guns? She had after all been the one to take the enemy team down in the first place hadn't she?

"Alright, let's go!" Kiba blinked and looked up from her gun to see Miho, Tristan, Joey and Yugi heading towards the door that led to the arena, leaving the kid Tristan was watching, in Tea's care.

"Wait up guys!"

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Who the hell hired that girl!? She's one of their friends!" Asami looked over from the monitors at her brother's shout. She turned back to her monitors, feeling a self satisfied smirk make itself known on her face. Just because her brother had forbidden her from talking to the others, thus not letting her give them a heads up, it didn't mean she couldn't work behind the scenes to help them. Getting Tea the job without it leading back to her had been hard but she had done it. Focusing back on the monitors, she watched as the group, minus Tea and the kid, make their way into the arena.

 _'Good luck guys...'_

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

Kiba bit her bottom lip as she and the others stepped into the playing arena. The floor suddenly lit up and multiple screens showing Kaiba's face appeared. An idea crossed her mind and Kiba was a bit sheepish to say that the next thing she found herself doing wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but moving her feet so that it seemed like she was stepping on Kaiba's face. Before Kiba knew it though, Kaiba's face was gone and she was left staring at the floor.

"Damn..." She cursed. Might have been childish or whatever but she had found a bit of satisfaction in pretending to step on Kiba's stupid smug face. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she focused on the game. She and the others knelled behind a wall, waiting for the enemy to come to them.

"Hey, what are we waiting around for?" Joey whispered impatiently.

"Idiot! Stay still, let them make the first move!" Tristan whispered back. Joey sulked for a minute before suddenly starting to climb the wall.

"Joey!" Kiba, Yugi and Tristan hissed out but the male ignored him.

"Yeah! Now I've got room to fight!" Joey started going forward on top of the walls. "Here I come!" Kiba face palmed. Of course he would do this. She should have known better then to think he might actually listen to them this time. She glanced over to where Miho was, only to find the girl asleep. She sweat dropped. Oh well, if this saved their butts later, she didn't care what the girl did. "Aha! Found one!" Kiba could see that Joey had obviously surprised them but the enemy was quicker with their gun and they all knew it. To get around that though, Joey reacted quickly, slamming his foot into the guy's face and knocking him out cold.

"Way to go Joey!" Yugi cheered.

"That idiot actually managed to get one of them..." Tristan trailed off shocked.

"Joey, take cover!" Kiba called a second before the enemy started to fire back at him, having gotten over their surprise. One of the shots managed to hit Joey though and they watched in horror as the sensor on his vest seemed to explode, the explosion knocking Joey back.

"Joey!" Kiba tsked as she and the others ran to Joey, her and Tristan taking up posts as guards while Yugi checked on Joey.

"He's lost consciousness!" Yugi exclaimed, making the two turn back to them. Kiba feared for a moment that the game was following the manga but when she caught sight of Joey's chest still going up and down as he breath, she sighed in relief.

"The sensor's destroyed!" Tristan pointed out. "This isn't a game. These aren't normal guns either. You'll really get hurt if you get hit." Kiba shook her head.

"Alright, enough about that, we have to hide, Tristan, grab Joey's legs, Yugi, help me with his upper body, let's move Joey back into some cover." Between the three of them, they managed to move Joey back so that he was laying behind one of the walls with them guarding him on the surrounding sides.

"Damn it...Where are they? I can't catch their presence at all?" Tristan muttered. Kiba frowned as she concentrated on feeling the Ki's in the room. Asami had told her that Ki reading wasn't something she could really actively do and that most of it was subconscious but she had also told her that when she did wanna do it, she usually cleared her mind and focused on finding on she was already very familiar with before focusing on finding others and separating them until she could tell where they were. Following Asami's advice on the subject, Kiba had managed to do it before on occasion but right now she couldn't clear her mind enough to do it. Alright, since that option was out, then she would have to rely on her other senses. She strained her ears to try and hear anything as her eyes scanned their surroundings critically.

"No movement...I don't sense anything at all." Yugi put in. Tristan turned back to them.

"For now, if they find us first, we lose."

"That's right, boy." A gun suddenly appeared in front of him and the three teens froze. They looked around, only to find that there was one person pointing their guns at them each.

 _'Wait a minute! There's four people? Joey got one, and there's three of them here. Three guys, and the woman from the anime.'_ Kiba clenched her fists as she looked around. Things were not going good for them.

"No way! When did they-? I didn't sense anything at all!" Yugi said still shocked by the enemy's sudden appearance.

"Of course not. Like we'd let amateurs detect us." Kiba mentally punched herself for forgetting that they could sense their own presence just as well as hide them. What were they going to do now?

"You guys could use some training to hide your presence." The woman told them. "That nervousness is completely unsightly."

"An amateur is just an amateur after all. I wanted to play more, but too bad." Tristan suddenly batted away the gun from in front of his face.

"Run!" He ordered. Taking advantage of their momentary surprise again, the three teens rushed off, taking cover as soon as they could to avoid enemy fire.

"Mmm...Miho fell asleep..." Kiba blinked, looking over to where Miho was kneeling. Of course! How could she forget about her so quickly?

 _'Come on Miho!'_

"Hiding your presence by sleeping...you're quite good, girl." Miho looked up surprised to see them standing in front of her before immediately panicking and firing her gun blindly.

"Stay away, enemy! Save me!" The three from the enemy team were hit, going down one by one.

"No way. She got them all!" Yugi exclaimed. Slowly Miho seemed to calm down and stopped shooting, allowing the others to come out into the open again.

"That was amazing Miho!" Kiba praised. Having seen Miho take down three highly trained professionals was much more cool in real life then it was through a tv screen. She supposed those were lucky shots but still, so cool.

"Huh?" The three made their way to Miho, congratulating her. Kiba grinned victoriously.

'Take that Kaiba! We beat the first level of your stupid game!'

"Joey! Wake up! We won!" Kiba blinked and looked over to see Yugi trying to wake up Joey. The blonde stirred and slowly woke up.

"Yugi..."

"Thank goodness!"

"You're okay, right?" Kiba asked walking over.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 **YGO~~~~~~~~~~YGO**

"Whaaa?!" Tea exclaimed. The girl had just been filled in on what was happening. "I quitthen!" Kiba shook her head but didn't say anything anything as they continued on down the hall that would take them to the second level of Death-T.

"Anyways, let's keep going on this wave!" Joey said, looking really happy about their win.

"You're one to say." Tristan told him.

"What?"

"You were the first one to fall."

"Come on, at least we cleared it." Miho intervened to prevent a fight between the two."

"Miho's right, let's just continue on to the second level." Tea added.

"I wonder what it'll be." Yugi said.

"Whatever it is, it's sure to be even more difficult than this one. Be careful guys." Kiba warned them. The others nodded.

"But..but why do I have to carry this kid?" Tea suddenly whined. Kiba looked down at the kid in the girl's arms.

 _'Really glad I'm not Tea right now...'_

"Sorry Tea. Jouji'll pitch a fit if you don't."

"I don't believe this!"

"Heh...Tea..." Jouji mumbled, snuggling closer to Tea's chest. Kiba sweatdropped.

 _'Yeah...really glad.'_

"Anyways, whatever's ahead we'll beat it!" Joey declared.

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!" Kiba couldn't help but smile. The other's excitement was a little contagious.

 _'Right. We'll definitely beat Death-T.'_

 **And that's a wrap. Again, sorry for the long wait. Bye ^w^/)**


End file.
